Somewhat the Beginning
by FallingSkiesLuvr
Summary: "I was at Hal's lacrosse game when the aliens attacked. Mom and Dad were there, and so were you, but Ben wasn't..." -Matt Mason. Ashley, the psychologist for the 2nd. Mass., lost her family during the first stage of the Skitter invasion. Now the only people remotely close to familly are the Masons. She must face the challenges that lay ahead for her and everyone she loves.
1. Somewhat the Beginning

Um, i guess I should start off with this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if you would review after reading (especially if you like it) and please be truthful but RESPECTFUL! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! I will try to add a new chapter everyother weekend, but no promises. Who knows, maybe I can finish them every weekend! Anyway, dont forget to check back because not only will i be adding NEW chapters I may be adding more or revising OLD chapters too.

* * *

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."  
**-Johnny Depp**

* * *

**Somewhat the Beginning**

"I was at Hal's lacrosse game when the aliens attacked; we call them 'Skitters' now. Mom and Dad were there, and so were you. Ben wasn't though because he was over at Nick's house that day. Dad and Hal tried looking for him, but they couldn't find him, so they think the Skitters took him. Then Mom died, but Hal said we had to keep moving on. We did have a funeral though...but Dad wouldn't let me see her." Matt said, looking up at me and holding back his tears. Then he continued drawing.

"Is that all?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. I didn't believe him, "Are you sure?" I usually wouldn't push him like this, but Dr. Glass said I needed to talk to every person who had lost a loved one (which unfortunately was a lot of people). Since I'm the only person qualified, I'm the official psychologist of the 2nd Massachusetts. Everyone comes to me if they have any mental problems they want to talk out; people don't usually want any advice, so I'm mainly just there to listen.

"I'm done." Matt said, holding up his drawings. I looked at them for a second. There were two pictures, one with a woman under what looked like a support beam of a building, and the other were of three people, all males I think. "Why don't you tell me what they are?" I asked, even though I already had a pretty clear idea. "Um, the first is of my mom, and the other one is me, Dad, and Hal." He answered. I nodded, though I was a bit confused by the second drawing, "Where's Ben?" Matt looked at me, then down at his drawings, "I don't know where Ben is."

I felt so bad for Matt, Hal, and Tom. They lost Ben and have no idea where he is, or even if he's alive or not. The ironic thing is that they felt bad for _ME _because both my parents died and I couldn't find my little brother, Danny. But I don't even feel anything anymore, pain and sadness is just an inconvenience I don't have time for.

After that there was a long silence until Anne (a.k.a. Dr. Glass) called me from the classroom-turned-infirmary, "Ashley can you take over for me in here?" "Sure Anne, I'll be there in a second." I called, and then I looked at Matt, "I've got to go help Dr. Glass, so why don't you go to the library and see if Uncle Scott needs help with his radio receiver thing." "Ok." Matt got up and left towards the hallway. I started cleaning up the left over crayon mess.

_It's amazing the roles people had to take after the invasion. Anne Glass used to be a pediatrician, Lourdes Delgado was a sophomore in college studying to be a surgeon, Tom Mason was a history professor at Boston University, Hal Mason was a star lacrosse player, and I was at Hunter College Department for Psychology..._ "Ashley? Where are you?" Anne called from the infirmary again, stopping me in my thoughts. "Uh, I'm coming." I quickly put Matt's drawings in a stack and back on the desk and then I walked over to the infirmary.

By the time I got to Anne's patient I couldn't believe my eyes, "Iain you're hurt again?" He just looked up at me and smiled innocently. Anne stepped in, "I have to leave for a bit, and Iain fell out of a tree..." "Again?" I said staring at him. "Yeah," Anne continued, "So could you patch him up for me please? He just has a few cuts and scratches on his elbows and knee, nothing major, but I don't want the wounds to get infected." "Sure I could do that." I shrugged.

A few months back Anne and Lourdes started teaching me some medical procedures so I could help them out. I went over to the medical cabinet and opened it up. _Uh, I hope the scouting team finds some more medical supplies, we're almost out._ I took out the hydrogen peroxide, antibacterial ointment, and some bandages, "Iain, come over to the sink." He walked over and I took his arm and poured some hydrogen peroxide on his scratches. "Ouch!" He said, cringing away. "Shut up ya big wimp!" I said chuckling. He looked up at me, "I'm not a wimp. I'm just...fragile."

That made me burst out laughing, "Fragile?! You are anything _BUT_ fragile!" Iain braced himself as I finished tending to his wounds. "Now you're going to have to come back to see Anne tomorrow for some fresh bandages." I told him. He got up "Ok." He started walking out the door saying, "Thanks Doc!" and giving the peace hand-sign.

I looked around and the make-shift infirmary was empty. _Since no needs any medical attention, physically or mentally, I guess I'll go take a nap. _I walked towards the door and saw Lourdes entering, "Slow day today." I said. She sighed, "Not for long." I didn't know what she meant, but I was too exhausted to think about it.

It took me about 5 minutes to find my room, but when I did I went straight to the bed. I didn't even try to close the blinds and within a minute I was fast asleep dreaming.

_**...**_

I was in the middle of a soccer field watching one of Hal's college lacrosse games with the most of the Mason clan. Danny was at the doctor and Ben was over at Nick's house but I didn't care, I'm mostly hung out with Hal since he was closer to my age. Hal was 20, I was 19 going on to 20, and Ben was about 17. Tom and his wife, Rebecca, were sitting at the bottom of the steel bleachers, and Matt and I were at the top screaming our heads off.

Everyone was happy and cheering. Then in a matter of seconds the scene turned dark. Bright blue ships fell from the skies, and out of them came a hoard of green four-legged bug-like creatures, and behind them were giant silver and blue bi-pedal machines with guns for hands charging towards us. Tom picked up Matt, threw him over his shoulder, and ran. I followed them but then turned to look back for Hal. I saw Hal and he grabbed my hand and we continued running out of the field and into the streets towards the city.

We were following behind Tom and Matt, but then two skitters jumped down from the side of a building and ran towards us. Hal still held on to my hand and made a hard left into an alley and made a right turn that lead back out to the streets. We ran towards an empty Opel Astra four-door Sedan and Hal opened the back door. I jumped inside and he followed, closing the door behind him. I frantically searched for the hatch on the backseat to open up the trunk, found it, and pulled it. Hal held the backseat until I entered, then went in after me. He closed the seat enough so that no one would notice, but not so much that it would lock.

"What's happening?" I asked, trying to calm down. "I...I don't know Ashley." Hal stuttered. I kept trying to slowly breathe in and out but that only led to me hyperventilating. "Where did they come from? Why are they here? WHO ARE THEY!?" I just couldn't stop asking questions and Hal had had enough of my meltdown, "Stop! Look I don't know who they are, why they're here, or where they come from. All I know is that they don't seem to be friendly or want to negotiate. We have to keep quiet until the coast is clear enough to get out and find our families."

This was the first time I was ever heart pounding scared. We fell asleep and woke up about four hours later, according to my watch. We listened and didn't hear anything so headed out of the car. Even though the sky was moonless and dark, the street was lit up with fires that burned in almost every building and dwindled in some of the cars. We walked around for a while, trying to avoid all of the charred and bloody dead bodies. "Oh my god." I said looking away and going into Hal's arms.

We got up to an intersection and heard something got knocked over inside of a building in front of us to the left. Hal and I froze in our spots and a woman I'd never seen before came out running towards us and screaming. When she finally reached us she grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me yelling, "Wake up! Ashley Wake up!"

My eyes flew opened and I saw Maggie shaking me by the shoulders. "What's going on?" I asked panicked. Maggie pulled me out of the bed and answered my question as she led me into the hallway, "Tom brought back a group of harnessed kids and Anne needs your help taking the harnesses off." She was leading me to the infirmary.

On the way I saw parents crowding around Tom Mason asking him if he found their kids and when we got closer to the infirmary I heard Dr. Glass telling Lourdes what to do to help the kids.


	2. The De-harnessing

**The De-harnessing**

"Wait! I don't know how to de-harness kids." I said, but Maggie was already pulling me towards Anne. She was furiously working at the metal table where a kid was laid out. I tried to resist but my efforts were futile.

"Ashley good you're here!" Anne said, "I need you to take this harness and lift it up slowly and a little bit more after I tell you."

I looked down at the kid, belly-down, unconscious, and with a yellow-orange glowing harness attached to his back. This was only the second time I had seen a harness, and the first time I'd seen one attached to someone's back. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. I looked mechanical yet alive. I couldn't even imagine what the kid wearing that thing was thinking, if he was thinking at all.

"Ashley!" Anne said snapping me back to reality, "Grab hold of the harness." I did as she told me, took hold of the harness, and waited. Anne set up her blowtorch and I started to lift the harness up. Anne slowly burned each spike until they broke away and I continued to lift the harness up.

I looked to see the spikes and it wasn't a pretty sight, it was borderline grotesque. The boy's back was covered with some type of clear slime and his spike's tips were actually inside of his spine and was still slightly red from the fire from the blowtorch.

Finally Anne finished the final spike, "Put it on that table there." I did as she said, though it was no easy task. The harness seemed to come alive and started squirming more than a fish out of water. I slammed it down on the counter and after a few seconds it stopped moving as its lights dimmed. _It must be dead_, I thought.

"Ashley go help the kids having seizures, Lourdes come help me over here." Lourdes walked over to Anne, who was helping another kid on the table, and I rushed over to the other side of the room. I had previous experience with kids having seizures, and Anne knew that. Danny used to have asthma attacks and seizures all the time, so I knew exactly how to help.

I put the first kid on his left side and checked his breathing and heartbeat. I put him on his back, and quickly took off my jacket and placed it under his head. "Tom!" I called.

He came running in, "I'm here is something wrong?!"

"No," I said, "But I need help. Can you get some wet cloths and some sheets."

"Ok." He said, running to get the supplies

I put his right arm at a right angle of his body, palm up. Then I lifted the other arm across his body, and the back of his against his cheek. Tom came back and put the wet cloths and sheets on the table nearest to me.

"Ok, now can you please hold this boy's hand here on his cheek and put a wet cloth on his forehead?" I told him.

"Sure I got it." He said as we switched places and I went to the boy's legs. I lifted his left knee up, so his foot was flat and then pulled it towards me.

His body rolled to the side, his seizure slowly ended and his breathing and heartbeat slowed. I was relieved but knew I couldn't waist another minute, there were other kids having seizures in need of help too. "Ok, he should be fine. Let's finish with the others." I said to Tom as he let go of the boy's hand. We continued the process with the other three kids. After the second child Tom left to give the de-harnessed kids' parents an update.

I was ready for the fourth, but unfortunately he died during the operation.

"It's Ok Anne," I said trying to cheer her up, "You saved 5 lives today, that's more than any of us expected."

All Anne did was sigh, "But I didn't save them all." She sadly went by the kids to turn down their morphine dosage.

I looked around and noticed Tom walking back into infirmary. "What are you doing back here? You should go get some sleep." I laughed.

He had a hint of worry on his face, "Is Ben ok?"

This was shocking news for me, "Ben's here? He's Alive?"

Tom looked very confused. "Yea, he was one of the harnessed kids I brought in. You didn't see him?"

"No, I helped with the kids having the seizures."

"Ben didn't have a seizure though."

"That must explain it."

I followed Tom as he walked over to a cot with a boy in it. Hal came in with Matt and brought him over too. The boy moved his head and face towards us, it was Ben! I couldn't believe it. _If Ben's alive, then maybe Danny is too! This is such great news, and even better because if Danny's harnessed now Anne can remove it safely..._

Ben started waking up. Tom held his breath. "Dad?" Ben said, looking up at Tom, confused.

"Yes, it's me." Tom said excitedly, "Your safe now son. Your harness was removed, now get some sleep." Ben nodded and laid his head back down.

I looked down at Tom; I don't think I've ever seen him so happy in all of the time I've known him. Anne walked over to Tom and asked to talk to him in private. Matt and Hal were talking about how happy they were to have Ben back, but I was too busy trying to hear what Tom and Anne were saying.

"I'm very surprised." Anne said.

Tom looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"When Rick's harness was removed he didn't remember much of anything, let alone his dad, Mike, at first. I don't know I guess every case is different. But I want to keep a close eye on him to make sure he is OK, as well as the rest of the kids."

Anne called me over. "Can you talk to all of the de-harnessed kids; you know make sure they're fine mentally?"

"Ok, I can do that." I answered.

"How have your sessions with Rick been going?"

"Not so well, he won't even say a word. I don't think I can get through to him."

"Well I guess you just have to keep trying." Anne said. I nodded.

Tom walked back to Hal and Matt. "It's getting late and you two should be going to bed, especially you Matt, you've got school tomorrow. Don't worry Ben will be here when you done." They walked out of the room and into the hallway. I left to my room a few minutes later.

As I walked through the deserted hallway I found myself a little spooked by the echo of my footsteps. I turned the corner and entered my room. My "roommate" was already asleep. Weaver had assigned everyone roommates so we could all fit. I lay in my bed, but couldn't shut my mind off. _Maybe Hal, Tom, or another one of the fighters will find Danny. Maybe Ben will remember seeing him. Maybe I should put Danny's picture up on the bulletin board full of pictures of kids taken by skitters._

And so the next day I did.


	3. A Somewhat Normal Day

By the time I woke up it was about three hours or so 'til noon (I'm going on sun time) and my roommate had already left (no surprise there.) I walked out of the room and towards the gymnasium/mess hall for breakfast. I got in line and grabbed a granola bar since I wasn't that hungry this morning. I saw Hal and walked over to him.

"Hey." He said giving me a hug.

"Hey!" I said back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much today." He answered, "You?"

"I got to go talk to the de-harnessed kids pretty soon, and then I was thinking about stopping by the library to see if Uncle Scott needs any help. You want to meet up and play some soccer later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Maggie walked over to us, "Hey!" she said.

"Hey Maggie, do you know where Ben is?" I asked.

"Um, no." she answered, "Why?"

"Anne asked me to talk to the de-harnessed kids, and I thought I'd start with him."

Hal tapped me on the shoulder and pointed toward the food line, "There he is."

Maggie and I looked toward where Hal was pointing, and sure enough it was Ben trying to pick a granola bar. I was about to walk over to him, but before I got the chance a man behind Ben started yelling at him, "Hurry up and pick one razorback!" Ben turned around, startled, and the man kept yelling, "Why do we even keep you here? We don't know what those Skitters did to you." He took a step closer to Ben. "Are you a spy razorback?" Hal, Maggie, and I rushed to Ben's aid.

Maggie stepped in between Ben and the man, "Get whatever you want Ben." And then she stared at the man, "You should be worried about the Skitters and not about harassing these kids!" The man walked away glaring at Ben. I was so shocked at what happened that I didn't even notice that Ben had left the gym. I left the gym to try and find him, but he was already long gone somewhere else in the school.

I saw one of the de-harnessed kids, Terrel, and decided to start talking to him first. We went to my "office" in the infirmary. I sat at my desk, which used to be a teacher's desk, and started jotting down notes of what Terrel said in one of the notebooks I found in an Office Depot not too far from the school.

I also met with the other kids: Elyse, James, and Ariel. After I finished I looked in my notebook, _I better organize these and give an update to Capt. Weaver and Dr. Glass. No, that can wait 'til later. I guess I'll see if Uncle Scott needs help with anything._

I walked into the library and saw Uncle Scott leaning over, working on his radio, then at a second glance I realized Ben was standing next to him. I froze for a second, then continued walking towards them again, "Hey guys!" I said casually.

They turned around, obviously startled, and Uncle Scott smiled, "Hey Ashley! Are you here to help us out?"

"I sure am." I answered.

I helped them with the radio, and he informed me that they were going to use the radio as a jammer between Skitters and Mechs. I went to the table filled with boxes of old electronic junk and started rummaging through them. Uncle Scott started walking towards the door, "I'm going to see if Pope found some of the materials I need. I'll be back soon." "Ok." I said.


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

So what do you think so far? I'm gonna keep adding chapters and I'm hoping to have another one up soon. What are your predictions? What are your questions? What parts do you like? What parts do you hate? I will be adding the answers to your questions _**HERE ON THIS PAGE**_, but you got to ask 'em first! I'm making these for the enjoyment of the readers, a.k.a. **YOU**, so I would **LOVE** to see your reviews and comments on my story. Just remember what I said before about the reviews being respectful but truthful. CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU! XD


	5. The Transmitter

You may have noticed that I changed the summary. That was just not the way I wanted it to go. Anyway, here's the latest installment of "Somewhat the Beginning".

* * *

"You know that Hal, Matt, & your Dad really missed you." I said casually.

"Yea, I know." He said, working on two transmitter parts.

"I know it's only been few days since you've been back, but are you happy?"

"I am."

I hesitated. "What was it like, being a slave to them? The Skitters, I mean." I asked.

He paused for a second, " I don't really remember much after he harness was put on me, but I do recall some fragments. They looked after us, they seemed to know everything we wanted before we even knew. They didn't treat us like slaves at all actually, they treated us like...family."

I was absoloutely shocked by that. _None of the other kids felt like they felt the Skitters treated them like family,_ I thought, _matter of fact, they could barely remember anything at all. Why does Ben remember?_

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked.

"Well, Matt got a ripstick for his birthday, and the other kids had a blast playing on that. We have these new fighters, Maggie, who I'm sure you've already met, and Pope and his 'Berzerkers'."

"Berzerkers?" He laughed.

I smiled at his laugh, "Yea, they picked out their name."

"So Maggie is one of them?"

"Well she was with them before they joined us; and they joined not by choice I should say. She wanted to help us and I don't think she wants anything to do with them anymore. She actually took Karen's place as Hal's fighting partner."

"Karen? Who's she?"

"She was one of the fighters trying to get you, but then the plan went wrong and she was captured. At least, that's what Hal told me. He was really sad about it." I sighed. I hated seeing Hal in that much pain, I was glad Maggie got Karen off his mind.

Ben looked hesitant, "You and Hal were pretty close before I...left, weren't you?"

"Um, yea we were."

"You two were best friends and he always talked about you. You two still close?"

"Yea we are, but not as close as before."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess we're just growing apart." I was still rummaging through the boxes of electronic parts. I picked up a piece and walked over to Ben, "Hey isn't this the part Uncle Scott was looking for?"

Ben took it, "Yea, I think it is!" he said excitedly, "He's been looking for this part for days!"

Just as he said that Uncle Scott came in the room, "Hello my two favorite helpers." He looked at the peice in Ben's hands, "Is that?"

"Yes it's the missing piece of the transmitter." Ben pointed to me, "Ashley found it."

Uncle Scott took the piece and put it into place. "Ben, will you please crank the handle?"

Ben took the handle and started to turn it. There was a dim light as the ancient machine turned on. Uncle Scott took the knob and started scanning through the channels, "Listen for any strange noise, like static."

Then there was a short burst of static and Uncle Scott slowly turned the dial back, and the static continued again. "It must be close." Uncle scott said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" He answered. I looked over to Ben, excitedly, and he fell on the floor, cringing and holding on to his ears.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The transmitter lost power and the static stopped, and so did Ben's pain.

We were all silent, stunned at what had just happened.


	6. Walking and Talking

Hope you guys like this chapter just as well as the others, it's more of an "information" chapter. You learn more about Hal and Ashley's relationship and you will learn even more after I write the next chapter.

* * *

"We're all damaged in our own way. Nobody's perfect. I think we're all somewhat screwy. Every single one of us."

**-Johnny Depp**

* * *

I looked at Ben, dumbfounded. "What was that?"

Ben looked at Uncle Scott then at me, "It's nothing. I gotta go." He got up and left the room.

"Ben. Ben!" I called, running after him. I almost caught up with him before I ran into Hal, who was turning the corner.

"Whoa where are you trying to get to so fast?" He smirked. I looked behind him. I had lost Ben. "Hello?" Hal waved his hand in front of my face, "Is anyone there?"

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He started, "Actually can I talk to you? It's about Ben."

My mind flashed back to the event that happened not even 5 minutes prior. "Sure" I said. I looked at the people around me, "But we should talk in my office."

We got into the infirmary and luckily no one was there. I closed the door behind us and sat at my desk, Hal sat across from me.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Well, have you noticed that Ben's been acting a little bit...different lately?"

My mind flashed back again, "Well, I've noticed. But I don't understand why you seem so worried."

"It's because he just doesn't seem to be my same old annoying, nerdy brother." He smiled, "I remember every morning me and Ben would fight to try and get to the bathroom first and while we were arguing Matt would always sneak past us and lock us out."

"Seems like you two had some good times."

"Yeah we did. But don't get me wrong, we were_ not_ the perfect family. We fought and often didn't talk for days, but we were family and that was all that mattered, you know?"

"I know." I looked down at my hands, I was thinking about Danny.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, here I am going on about Ben and I haven't even asked you about Danny. Have you found any leads? Has anyone seen him anywhere? Did you put a picture up on the bullentine board?"

"No. No. And yes. But it was an older photo, about two years ago."

"Are you OK?

"I'm fine" I said, forcing a smile. "But back to Ben, what have you noticed that's different. Specifically."

"Well, for one, he seems to be more athletic and has more energy. He did over a hundred push-ups without breaking a sweat and I saw him jump roping outside, by the bus, and his stopwatch was going on over 2 hours. He said he must of started it before he got outside, but I don't think he did."

"Did you talk to Ben or tell your Dad about it?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. What should I do? I'm just so worried about him."

"Hal, first you have to talk to Ben about it, then you should talk with your Dad. And you know that Anne doesn't know what all the effects the harness left behind. This could just be a 'symptom' of the spikes." I got up and walked over to him, and he stood. I embraced him in a hug, "Ben's going to be OK Hal. I'm sure of it."

Actually, I wasn't so sure. Of course I didn't think Ben would die (or I hope he didn't, he didn't deserve it and the Masons already had to lose him once, and I don't think they could survive losing him again) but in this world, you never know.

"Thanks Ashley, you're a great friend."

Anne walked in and froze, "Oh, hi. I didn't know you two were here, want me to leave...?"

We broke our hug, "It's OK Anne, we were just leaving." I said. Hal and I walked out of my office and into the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Hal said, "My Dad wanted me to thank you for helping Matt. He seems alot happier and less stressed now."

I shrugged, "No prob., that's my job." We laughed. Before college Hal and I both got jobs at a local McDonlads, and we had this inside joke of whenever somone there said "Thank you." we would say "No prob., that's my job." Looking back now, after all this sadness, it was a small but great memory.

Hal and I walked outside and around the inner edges of the perimeter.

"You remember how we met?" Hal said smiling.

"How could I forget?" I said, smiling too, "We were in Kindergarden and you pushed me off the swing set."

"Hahaha." He laughed, "Yeah, because all the other boys told me girls were icky, and that you were supposed to push them off of swings, but I felt bad and helped you back up afterwards."

"Yeah, and we've been friends ever since." I held on to his hand, "I also remember us getting 'married' underneath the slide on the playground."

"I remember that! You know, that was some of the best times of my life. No worries, we were free and fearless. Actually those times remind me of that song that you showed me and loved so much, what was it? Oh yeah, 'Kindergarden Love' by Daniel Konikoff."

"That's the one!" I laughed.

We walked past the senturies guarding the barrier and towards the field behind the school, then Matt came up to us, holding a soccer ball.

"You guys ready to play some soccer?" He asked, smiling. Hal shrugged, "Well I don't know..." then he grabbed the ball from Matt and ran towards the field. "Hey!" Matt yelled, chasing Hal.

I ran and joined them. Matt, Terrel, James, and I were on a team against Hal, Elyse, Maggie, and Iain. We decided Iain and James would be goalie and that we would play to 10. I passed the ball to Matt, and he ran about 3/4 the way up the field then passed it to Terrel, who scored. "GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Matt yelled. We played for about another half hour until we won (10-6 baby!).

Hal and Matt left to get some dinner, but I wasn't hungry, so I didn't go with them. That soccer game had me winded and I just wanted to lay down. I went into my room and looked out my window, almost dusk. I pulled back the covers to my bed and got in. I started to think about all the good times before the invasion, and then I fell alseep.


	7. Characters of Somewhat the Beginning

**Characters**

This is a brief description of the characters in this story (the ones not in the original Falling Skies show, a.k.a. my own added characters). I will add the newer ones here too and update them as the story develops (I don't want to give it all away).

* * *

**Ashley**: Main character & narrator. She is 20 years old and before the invasion she was studying to be a psychologist in college. Pre-apocalypse she was part of a nuclear family, one now dead mother and father, and a younger brother Danny (whose whereabouts are currently unknown.) Johnny Depp was her icon, so expect to see quotes from him and maybe others too. (So read the story to find out more about Ashley!)

**Iain**: He is a fighter and close friend of Ashley. He is often off scouting out the perimeters and looking out for skitters and Mechs. He's not seen much though because in his free time he often is sleeping, drawing, or taking long walks to think by himself and to get some fresh air. He used to live with his older brother, name unknown, and for reasons unknown. He is 19 years old.

**Terrel**: He is 14 years old and was one of the recently de-harnessed children Ashley talked to.

**Elyse**: She is 15 1/2 years old and was one of the recently de-harnessed children Ashley talked to.

**James**: He is 17 years old and was one of the recently de-harnessed children Ashley talked to.

**Ariel**: She is 15 years old and was one of the recently de-harnessed children Ashley talked to.


	8. Flashbacks

Hey readers! Here is yet another chapter for you to (hopefully) enjoy. You learn even more about Ashley's past. I might be able to post chapters more frequently over the next two weeks, lucky for you!

* * *

I saw Hal and I as children on the swings, having fun, laughing, playing, and just being innocent. _Am I dreaming? I must be._ Then young Hal and I went to the sandbox and started building sand castles. _I remember this, we were in kindergarten._ Then I saw the scene in my younger eyes.

Hal started digging out the moat and I started working on the main palace. "It's going to be so beautiful." I said, "There's gonna be Kings, and Queens, and Knights, and everyone in the kingdom is gonna go there and party!" I started dancing (not very good I might add). Hal laughed and joined me. We got tired and started working on the castle again. Hal scooped out a chunk of sand and tossed it aside, "This is so much fun! When we're done I'm gonna ask Mrs. Stacy to take a picture of our sand castle and hang it up so everyone can see our creation." "That's a good idea Hal! You are so smart." I looked at him. _He was so smart and cute, I'm so glad he's my friend_.

The scene changed and I saw Hal and I were in the kitchen at his house. _Oh, this must be when he was tutoring me in math in 8th grade_. "I'll go over it again, 3x-5=10 is?" Hal asked, patiently. "I don't know!" I said angrily. "Watch I'll explain it again. First you take the 5 and add it to both sides, so you end up with 3x=15. Then what do you do?" "I don't know, divide the 3?" I answered lazily. "Yes! That's right!" "Really? Awesome!" I got up and started dancing. Hal got up and took my hands and we started waltzing. "Aren't you two supposed to be doing homework?" A familiar man's voice said, chuckling behind us. We turned around and saw Tom and his wife, Rebecca, standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

Hal and I stepped away from each other, embarrassed but still laughing. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mason." I said, trying to fake an innocent smile. "Hello Ashley." Mrs. Mason said, "And remember you family here, call us Rebecca and Tom." "Ok." I said, smiling. It was great to be somewhere people love you, and not just because they had to. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Tom asked. "Sure." I said, knowing in my mind he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I helped Hal set up the table. We were talking about school while we put out the plates on. "I can't believe he did that _in class__!_" I laughed. "I know. He should've known that you can't eat 12 chili peppers without any water." Hal said, also laughing. "Did you see how fast he ran out of the room?!" "I know! Olympics here he comes!" I said. Our laughter started to die down and the rest of the Mason clan walked in. "Mmm, dinner smells good Mom." Ben said, racing Matt to the table. We ate and talked about school and other things in our lives. I did feel part of the family.

The scene changed again, _No!, _I thought,_ I don't want this memory to end._ But it was too late. The image slipped away and a new one formed. This was not as happy a memory, it was one from home.

I was laying on my old bed, staring at the empty ceiling, trying to sleep with no prevail. My little brother, Danny, slowly opened my door. "Ashley, are you awake?" He whispered. "Yea what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. He hestated at the door. "Come here." I said, gesturing through the dark for him to come in. He walked in, careful to not trip on my clothes strewn across the floor, and over to my bed. I moved over so he could lay down and I placed the covers on both of us. "So what's up Bumblebee?" Bumblebee was my nickname for him because his favorite animal is (was) the bumblebee and his favorite movie character was Bumblebee from the Transformers (of course).

"I had a nightmare, a really bad one." He started, "I was walking in the street and a giant spider started running towards me." He had intense arachniphobia. He continued, "I tried to run but more and more spiders kept coming. I fell and they started eating me..."He started to cry. I hugged him, "It's ok, everything's fine now." I looked him in the eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you from everyone...and everything." I hugged him again and he fell asleep in my arms. _I will protect you from everyone...and everything_, those words rung in my ears as the final image faded away to nothing but emptiness.

My eyes opened and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

I realize that this story is going along pretty slowly (some people like more detail, some like a quick read) but I was just wondering what you guys want. Make the story go faster? Or keep it the way it's going? I would personally keep it the way it's going (but speed it up a little), so you guys can review what you want or PM me. I will try to get back to you ASAP and I'll give your opinions careful consideration. :)


	9. Morning

What? Another chapter this soon? Crazy right? This is a shorter chapter, so it should be fast to read. Well anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings. It was bright in the room and my eyes took a second to adjust. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_! I got out of bed. "I'm coming!" I called. I walked towards the door, but decided to make a quick detour to the mirror I set up on the wall. I combed out my hair as quickly and as thoroughly as I could with my fingers. I went back to the door and put my ear to it, a trick my Mom taught me. "Who is it?" I called. "Ben. I was wondering if I could talk to you." _Weird._ I thought. I took my ear off the door, unlocked, and opened it. "Hey Ben, come in." I moved out of the way and he walked past me. He sat on a chair by the wall and I sat on my bed.

"You looked pretty stressed. What's up?" I asked.

"Well I saw you and Hal talking yesterday, and I was wondering...did you tell him about what happened with the transmitter?" He asked.

"No I didn't." I answered. He seemed to relax. "Why?"

"I just don't want him to know. You know how brothers can be, telling on you every chance they get." He laughed.

"Yea I know. And Ben I've been meaning to talk to you about that, the transmitter."

He looked stressed again, "I don't know. I think it may be the spikes. I just feel different."

"Hal said your acting differently. Why don't you also talk to him about what's going on?"

"It just isn't easy to talk to him. I know he's my brother and all, but I've only been able to talk with friends, you know?"

"I know what you mean. I never talked to my family about things, but I always talked to Hal."

"You don't really talk about your family much."

"There's not much to talk about." I said.

He looked awkwardly at his hands and changed the subject, "What should I do? People here don't really like me."

"I have an idea." I walked over to the drawer by my bed. I opened it and picked up one of the empty notebooks inside and a pencil. I walked over to Ben and handed them to him, "Here."

"What are these for?" He asked, confused.

"Try writing stuff down, like in poems or something."

"Poems?Cool, I'll try it." Ben got up and started walking towards the door. "Could you not tell Hal about this, or my dad?"

I lifted up my right hand, "Client confidentiality." I put my hand back down and walked Ben out of the door. "See you later." I said.

"Bye."

I closed the door and went to the window. I opened the blinds and the sun burned my eyes. The sun hung slightly above the trees and faced my window, so it was still early. _I guess I can catch a few more Z's._ I went back to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I admit this wasn't my best chapter, but it is still is pretty important.


	10. Terry Clayton

I woke up again and got out of bed. I saw my roommate in her bed reading a magazine, "Oh hi." I said, she stopped reading and looked up. "Hi." She said back, faking a smile. I walked over to her, "Um, we never really met before, I know it's weird seeing that we're roommates and all." I held out my hand, " I'm Ashley." "Amber." She shook it, obviously annoyed by my interruption, then continued on reading. "Well OK then." I murmured rolling my eyes and went out the door.

I walked in the hallway and heard yelling. I followed the sound and it was coming from the gymnasium. I went inside of the gym and dodged and weaved through the group of people until I got up to the front next to Hal. There was a middle-aged man yelling at an older man about not leaving his kid. The middle-aged man looked familiar, I believe I talked to his daughter Emily once or twice, but the older man (wearing full military attire) looked completely new to me. "What's going on?" I asked Hal. He leaned towards me, "Well the commander of the 7th Mass., Terry Clayton, came to find us and warn us about a possible group Mechs and Skitters headed our way," he whispered, "So we're trying to decide wether or not to send the kids under 20 to a ranch with him until the adults can catch up." "What?" I asked looking at him wide-eyed.

"That's what I said." Hal huffed and turned his attention back to Clayton, but I turned around and squeezed my way out of the crowd. I had to go find Tom and see what this was all about. I stomped down the hall until I saw him in the "Meeting Room" (from my guess it used to be an old Science room, at least that's what I assumed by the large space and few left over microscopes). I saw him talking to Capt. Weaver and they were pointing on a map (probably planning where to send out more scouts). "Tom?" I asked. He turned around, "Yes?" "Can I talk to you for a minute. Outside." Tom looked at Weaver, who nodded that it was fine, and he walked out into the hallway with me.

I hesitated, thinking of what to say. "How do you feel about this Clayton guy and his plan to let all the kids leave with him?" I asked.

"Well for one, it's not a plan, just a last resort." He said.

I breathed out in relief. "Good."

"But I'm not saying it's not going to happen. Weaver and Mike Thompson trust him, but I don't like the idea of letting Ben go already. If what Clayton says is true, we will regroup with the 7th Mass. and move on together."

"And if we don't? What if he's lying and he's a spy or something?"

Tom paused, apparently thinking it over, "Ashley, I know you have a knack for reading people, but you don't even know Clayton. I've got to go, but I'll tell you the plans as soon as we finalize them."

"You promise?" I squinted at him.

"I _promise_." He pulled me into a hug, "Oh my goodness when did you get so tall?"

"I'm not that tall. Plus I haven't caught up to Hal yet, but I'm moving on up." We broke our hug, said our goodbyes, and Tom went back into the Meeting Room. I wondered the halls for a few minutes then went to the front of the school, outside, and sat on a bench. I looked past the sentries and barbed fences to the empty homes and quiet roads. _I__ wonder how many people lived on these streets and in theses houses before the invasion. How many innocent kids played on the streets and frolicked in the sprinklers here? The thought was a bit depressing. _"Hey Ashley!" Ben shouted, running towards me with loose-leaf papers in his hand. "Oh hey Ben." I waved at him. "I took your advice." "What advice?" I asked, perplexed. "Writing poems. I wrote a few and I was wondering...do you want to read them?" "Sure."

I scooted over on the bench and he sat down. He handed me the papers, "Please go easy on me," He said, seemingly nervous but excited, "I've never really wrote a poem before." "Never?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I wrote simple, random, rhyming poems in school, but none about me and my feelings before." I saw he had numbered the pages. I put them in their numerical order and read them.


	11. Ben's Poems

My heart is a black abyss of despair

destroying everything it touches.

Aching at the pain of words

slowly dying with each blow,

cringing away,

but being too slow.

* * *

Who am I?

What are these new things I'm feeling?

Why am I so different now?

I don't want to change,

but I can feel it anyway.

What has this harness done to me?

Sounds are clearer,

my vision is better,

you think that'd be good but it's not.

Everything's just...different.

What can I do to stop it?

Anne's found nothing,

so why even try to find answers?

I don't know who I am.

Who am I?

* * *

Pain is everywhere,

it's inevitable

and we're aware of that.

Yet we're too flushed with sorrow

to see the happiness before us.

I used to think the Skitters were a curse,

sent down to bring us despair.

But the more I look around the more I see

happiness is sprouting out of the ashes

and a new realization washes over us.

We've grown closer together

and found people

we didn't even know we've lost.

Love is blossoming from the sadness and tears.

Who can ask for more than that?


	12. No More Hope

Hey readers I know it's been awhile since I posted a chapter and I'm sorry! I'm just so busy, but I'm trying to make time to write. By the way, the title may not make sense at first for this chapter, but it will in the end. Enjoy!

* * *

I stared at the papers in my hand. "These are pretty good. I can tell you started getting comfortable writing the farther you got along. And you did all of them today?" "Yea." He nodded, "So you like them?" "For your first time it's not so bad." "Really?" He said giddily. "Yea." His face lit up like fireworks at the Fourth of July. _Wow that's so adorable. Hal and Tom will be glad to hear that he's smiling again._ I handed him back the papers, "Oh and I did notice what your poem's main concept was about, especially that one. " I pointed to the second piece of paper in his hands, "I think we should talk about that later in my office. OK?" His shoulders slumped and his smile faded slightly, "Yea that's fine. I'll see you later." He got up, looked down at me, and waved. I waved then looked back at the street.

_What am I doing mopping around? Who knows how long we're going to be here on Earth? I've got to keep myself busy, live my life, and get happy!_ I got up and walked to Maggie. "Hey! Yo Maggie!" She turned around and smiled, "Hey, Ashley, what's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." She shook her head, "Sorry Ashley but I'm teaching a gun class today." "A gun class?" I asked. "Yea I teach newbie fighters the basics of guns and even Anne's learning too." "Can I come?" I asked. I have never shot a gun before, only held one, so learning could do me some good for the future (especially since there are aliens with no remorse trying to kill us). "Of course you can join! The more the merrier." She said. We walked out into the field together and I stood by Anne and the other "students".

Maggie handed us pistols, heavier than I thought it would be but manageable, and worked with us individually on our stances. I held up the gun, aimed for a tree in front of me, looked down the sight, then...BAM! I shot the left side of the trunk. "Good job for your first time Ashley. This is your first time right?" "Yea it is. I never shot a gun before." "Well you may be running the fighters one day if you practice," she walked to the center of the field, raising her voice so everyone could here, "But remember you can't go out alone and shoot all willy-nilly. Wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention." Everyone nodded and some people giggled at the little joke. Maggie ended the lesson and everyone started to head back to the school. Maggie, Anne, and I walked together in silence, observing the serene scenery.

As we got closer to the barrier in front of the school Maggie gave a single, low, whistle. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Letting the guards know we're coming." She answered, "It's like saying 'Please don't shoot'. Plus, as far as we know, skitters can't whistle." I nodded, that makes sense. I heard another low whistle, but this wasn't from Maggie, this one was from the barrier. I guess it was their was of saying "We won't shoot." We crossed the barrier, Maggie went to get ready for a scavenging mission, and I followed Anne into the infirmary. When we entered Lourdes closed her book, put it on the table beside her, and smiled, "Hey guys! Anne, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." She got up and walked out the door. I waved, and she waved back. Anne went to the medicine cabinet to check that all it's continents where still there and accounted for.

After today's gun lesson I was wondering "Anne, did you start gun lessons because of what happened with that guy and his family who tried to steal all the medicine?" She paused, looked wearily at me, then nodded, "Yes. That was a wake-up call that everything isn't the same as it was, and it will never will be. I was scared, Ashley, for the first time since..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Her voice sounded weak and her eyes watered. I pulled her into a hug, "It's ok, Anne. You don't have to talk about it, you don't have to say anything at all. Go get some rest and I'll take over until Lourdes comes back from her walk." I walked her out the door then sat in the chair previously occupied by Lourdes. I looked over at her book. Lois Lowery's The Giver. _Good choice._ I opened it and started reading.

...

"Ashley? Ashley wake up!" I jolted awake and saw Lourdes standing over me, "Woah, how long was I asleep?" She shrugged, "I don't think very long, but you were in a deep sleep, I thought you were dead! Didn't you hear all the commotion?" She looked worried. I sat up in the chair and stretched. _Ow my back hurts. I should've layed on the counter instead, probably would've been more comfy_. I smiled slightly at my sarcasm. Lourdes was staring at me as I yawned, stood up, then tried to smooth out my shirt. "What commotion where you talking about?" I asked Lourdes. "A skitter and a mech crossed the border. The mech ran away after Weaver killed the skitter. Looks like Clayton was right." "Right about what?" "He warned us that a couple days before his group got wiped out they sent one mech and one skitter before the full attack." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _We haven't had an attack in a while, I guess it was only a matter of time before they sent out their forces to kill us_. _I guess I should check on the progress with Clayton_. I started off towards the door, "Um, I'll see you later." I couldn't even look a her, I was too busy looking at the floor wondering what this attack would mean for the 2nd Mass.

I walk down the hall towards the meeting room and just as I'm about to walk through the door I run into Hal. "Oh, hey." I said stumbling back. Hal couldn't meet his eyes with mine, "Hey. I've, um, got to go." He brushed past me and I just kept staring in disbelieve. _Hal's never ignored me like that before_. I turned around and walked into the room to see Tom sitting on a chair running his hands through his hair. "Tom?" I whispered slowly stepping slowly towards him. He lifted his head and I looked at the sullen expression on his face and I knew.

"They're going to send the kids with Clayton, aren't they?" I'm blunt, there is no reason to beat around the bush. Tom sighs and looks at the floor again, "Yes." He looked up at me, "And you're going with them." My jaw fell. There was a lump in my throat the size of a baseball, but I finally uttered out the words, "I can't...I can't leave Hal. I love him." I never told Tom this, or Hal even, but there was no surprise in Tom's expression. There was no change at all. "I know you do, Ashley, I've always known. But you need to do this. The kids need you and love you..." "Not all of them" I mumble. Tom continues, "And I need you to watch after Ben and Matt, especially if Hal and I don't make t back to you guys." I had to try with al my might to hold back my tears. Tom stood up and walked over to me. He wiped away a tear falling down my face them hugged me. "We're telling everyone tomorrow and leaving the day after. You should start collecting your things," he looked my in the eyes, "And _please_ don't tell anyone until we get the chance to. We want order, not chaos. Your face is flushed, you should get some sleep."

I nodded, but my face wasn't flushed with exhaustion, it was flushed with the lost of hope for the 2nd Mass. or anyone I love.


	13. Hopefully Not Our Last Goodbye

Hey readers! I felt bad for keeping you all waiting for so long and once I started writing this chapter I just couldn't stop!

* * *

_I hate leaving Hal, but I need to do this. I know Hal, Tom, and Anne will make it back. I'm just glad Lourdes and Iain are coming with me, I don't think I could make it without them_. My mind looked back to the night before, everyone arguing. Parents yelling things that weren't appropriate for the young audience of kids looking from the shadows of the gym. Tom and Weaver trying to regain attention on the words they didn't get a chance to say. Me trying to slip out unnoticed and failing in my attempts of sleep.

I finished packing my backpack with clothes, paper, pencil, etc. and headed towards the front of the school. _Reminds me of going off to Summer Camp when I was a kid. The only difference is I won't be coming back home._ I open the front door and walked out into the blinding sun. After I adjust to the light I notice what a beautiful day it is. I breath in the crisp, clean, air. I feel a warm breeze brush past my cheeks and make my hair flow back. _No cars, no more pollution, apparently. At least the aliens want to keep the world from dying (a better job than we were doing)_. I turn back towards the school, _Take a long look_, I tell myself, _You won't be back here again_.

"Ashley!" A familiar voice calls. I turn to see Iain, one-strapping his backpack, waving, and flashing his pearly white teeth. _Throughout all of this he still seems to keep his teeth sparkling_. Before (and apparently still after) the invasion Iain was known for his perfect teeth. He was really proud of them too. "Hey! Seems like I haven't seen you in forever." I said, hugging him. He nodded, "I know what you mean. Seems the longer the aliens are here the farther apart people are growing." I didn't want to think about growing apart with any of my friends, especially the Masons.

Speaking of the Masons, here comes Matt followed by Ben. Matt looked excited, he always loved road trips, but Ben looked depressed. Tom said I had to look out for them, so that meant making sure they knew everything was going to be alright, time to turn up the happy. "You guys ready?" I sounded too happy, but oh well. Matt eagerly nodded and Ben just shrugged, "I guess." We went over to where some old crates and boxes were set up and sat on them, waiting awkwardly while everyone said their goodbyes.

Tom walked over and we all (even Iain) got up and hugged him. Hal walked up and I hurried to be the first one to hug him. "I don't know why you're hugging me," he started, "'Cause I'm going with you." I looked up at his smiling face and a smile twice as wide as his formed on my face. We broke our hug and I looked at Matt and Ben. Matt was the first to speak, "Really! No joke?" Hal nodded and gave Matt a big hug. Then he gave Ben a photograph, "I want you to hold on to this for me. Will you?" Ben smiled his cute little sweet smile. He put the photo in his pocket and gave Hal a hug. _All this brotherly love makes me miss Danny. I wish could hug him and hold him and tell him everything was alright. At least he's in a better place now, well, I hope he is_.

Terry Clayton stood on top of a stack of crates and announced, "Ok, I know you're going to miss your kids but we've got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. Say your final goodbyes and head on to the tunnel." And we did just that. Lourdes, Iain, the Mason boys, and I waited in the back until and stood with Tom. "I promise to look after them." I told Tom, then Hal looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. He smiled, "Um, I thought I was the oldest one here." I chuckled, "Maybe physically, but mentally I've got you by about 5 years." We would've gone at it all day if Tom hadn't intervened, "Ok, kids. You're both old. Now get going before you get left behind." Once again, we did as we were told. Matt waved back to Tom one last time and we started on our journey.

* * *

Well what do you think? I think it's one of the best (if not the best) chapters I have written so far. I hope you liked reading as much as I liked writing it. Keep reading on and tell your friends!


	14. Dear Journal

Just so you don't get confused this is a chapter mostly written in journal entries...

* * *

Dear Journal,

I don't know why I'm writing this I could never keep up with these things. Well anyway, my suspicion for Clayton hasn't faltered and it got stronger after he detoured the group. Hal believed him, but, for me, trust must be earned and don't know (nor trust) this man who's leading us off to who know's where.

Dear Journal,

We get to a camp, a few kids here, and a girl who keeps trying to hit on Hal. I just hope he doesn't fall for it, this place isn't safe, I have a gut feeling. The only good thing about this place is the food. Gardens galore! I've always wanted to start a garden but never got a chance. I'm still keeping my eye on Clayton and I've told Hal of my suspicions but he thinks I'm overreacting (why does everyone think that? I've never been wrong before!). Matt seems to be enjoying this place a bit too much. He loves to play soccer with the kids here and he didn't have lots of time for stuff like that at the school (even though aliens invaded our planet kids still have got to go to classes to learn). Rick seems to be the only one as uncomfortable as me here, except he's uncomfortable because he's back around humans, not because they're potential liars like I fear. I don't even try to meet any of the other kids here, I just can't wait to reunite with the 2nd Mass., even Iain's seems to be enjoying the nature, though for some reason we can't go too far out of the camp (if that's not suspicious I don't know what is).

At least I've got Ben. He's just as homesick as I am, so we hang out and be homesick together. He is a really cool guy and I'm surprised I never realized it before. We actually have more in common than Hal and I. We both love books and movies, we're not much into sports, and we both seemed to have pretty boring social lives before the attacks (we're both genuine nerds it seems). Lourdes and I have also been kicking it more too. Not much to talk about in a world where nothing really changes for the better, so our conversations usually consisted of the weather and our old lives. Lourdes is very spiritual, and apparently she has some family down somewhere in Mexico that she hopes to see again, but in this new world hope's limited. Hal and I haven't talked much sense we arrived here, that girl's still got his mind in a spin.

Some unfortunate news. We haven't heard from the 2nd Mass. I hope they're all ok...god I hope their ok.

Dear Journal,

I knew this place was too good to be true. Lourdes found a backpack belonging to Eli, the kid whose parents tried to rob Anne, hidden in the house. Mike Thompson (Ricky's dad) thinks Clayton just picked it up if Eli dropped it before his family fled. I don't believe it and Hal agrees with me (finally, Hallelujah!) and we decided to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Dear Journal,

Guess where we are? In a random abandoned house running from Crazy Clayton that's where! Mike found out about Clayton and his deal with the skitters (can you believe he brought us here just to trade us away for a few weeks of peace? And that girl says she was going to see if Hal could stay with her...Ugh!). Tragically, Mike didn't make it to the house with us. Rick is a statue, just staring off towards nowhere.

So here we are, waiting to be found. Ben left to go find help almost a half hour ago and I'm really worried. What if he got hurt and no one can help him? I should have gone with him but he said I would just slow him down, and he's right, which is why I let him go. Oh why did I let him go? It's my job to look after him and how would Tom react if Ben didn't...

...

A voice. Terry Clayton's voice. Right outside the house. My heart thuds and Hal whispers to me to wake up the other kids in the upstairs room. I run up the stairs, shake the kids awake, and tell them to be quiet and follow me downstairs. Good thing they trust me, with anyone else there would have been protest. I put the kids under the kitchen table and I helped Lourdes pack up the remaining bags with any food and water we could find. Gunshot. "Hal are you ok?" I whisper. He doesn't answer me but I heard his yelling towards Clayton. Lourdes gives the kids a bag as they wait under the table. _We're surrounded, how are we going to get away from this one?_

I look at Matt scared, confused, and tired under the table hanging on to one of its legs. _How am I supposed to protect him from this?_ You'd think I've been used to it by now, but hope seems to keep resurrecting itself and dying over and over again.


	15. What's the Next Step?

Another week, another chapter.

* * *

Another gunshot. I peek around the corner to see Hal's still untouched. Clayton is yelling at someone behind a tree. A firefight starts outside. _Who are they shooting at?_ Hal's eyes go wide, "Dad?" I got Hal's attention and asked, "Your dad? Are you sure?" He nodded, put his finger on his lips, and turned back around. More yelling, but I can't make out the words. Hal then put down his gun. "What are you doing?" I asked. Hal sighed, "Round up the kids. Seems like we have to go back to the camp."

...

Head's down we followed the path behind Clayton, three of his men, and an unarmed Tom. We walked into Clayton's camp like warriors defeated in battle, I couldn't take my eyes of the ground. Oddly the line stopped and I ran into Hal. I looked up and saw Captain Weaver, Anthony, Dai, and a few other fighters of the 2nd Mass. pointing their guns at the back of Clayton and the back of his men's heads, making them walk to the middle of the field. Two

"Drop your weapons!" Weaver ordered. Clayton's men dropped their guns and Tom took Clayton's.

Clayton looked at Tom, "Tom, so what's the next step in this plan of yours? " he started, "Because I was thinking maybe..."

Clayton pulled out a pistol and aimed for behind Tom, in front of me, at Hal. My eyes close and I tuck my chin into my chest instinctively. _Bang_. I hear a collapse. Slowly I open my eyes and look up from the ground. I see Hal still standing, then I look in front of him.

Tom puts down the gun that he was holding up, smoke still rising. _So if Tom caused the bang, and Hal's ok, does that mean..._? Clayton was on the ground, eyes opened but no breathing. I felt a bit nauseous at the sight of his blood trickling down his chest, but I also felt relieved. We shouldn't have to worry about Clayton or retaliation for a while, if ever.

Weaver started up again, "And if I hear than any of you are working with the enemy..." Weaber pointed at the dead body on the ground, "You'll be just like Clayton."

...

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I hugged Anne and Lourdes. Anne, Lourdes, Hal, Tom, Jimmy, Ben, the kids and I were in the main hallway near the office. We got back at dusk and after we put the young kids and Ben to bed we sat up and talked.

"So are we still leaving?" I asked Tom.

Weaver answered instead, "Yes. Not now, but soon. Luckily, I don't think the aliens know we're here, but we still need to think of what to do next."

"Are we still going to try to take down that aircraft tower?" Hal asked.

"It doesn't seem like we're going to get ahold of the 4th and 5th Mass.," started Tom, "And I think we should just forget the plan altogether..."

"But it's not your decision." Weaver interrupted.

"I know." He said to Weaver, then to everyone else, "This is up to the Captain, and whatever he says we're going to follow, because we respect his judgement."

"Thank you Tom." Weaver patted Tom on the back, "And I respect your judgement as well." Weaver stood up, "Now you kids should get some rest while us men talk."

Hal, Jimmy, Lourdes and I got up and waved them goodnight then I went into my shared room. _Hopefully tonight I can get some sleep_.

And sleep I did.

* * *

Hello my trusty readers! Since you have been with me for this long of my story, I decided to make a special chapter and hopefully post it by early tomorrow. I'll give you a hint...it has something to do with a certain holiday. *wink* *wink*


	16. Valentine's Day (Bonus Chapter)

Since the oh so special Valentine's Day is upon us, I decided to make a little chapter to celebrate what is probably the most hated holiday of the year! Hahaha jk. But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ashley. Come on, wake up!" Lourdes was whispering and shaking me awake.

"What!?" I moaned. Since we got in so late, I was only able to get about 5 or so hours of sleep.

"Shh! Just get dressed." Lourdes was smiling and pulled me out of bed and I was too tired to try and stop her.

I got dressed, combed my hair, and followed Lourdes into the infirmary. "Why are we going to the infirmary so early?" I started to panic. "Is someone hurt?!" And by someone, I meant any of the Masons.

"No." She assured me. "Do you know what day it is?"

I tried to keep a calendar, but I missed a few days and messed up the counting. "Um, someday in February right?"

"Yup, February 14th to be exact." She was smiling like there was some secret I should know about.

_What is on February 14th?_ Then it clicked. "Valentine's day Lourdes? Our planet gets invaded and you're talking about Valentine's day!"

"Yes! People need to forget about all their problems and today is the day to do it." Lourdes picked up a box full of stringed and un-stringed hearts of various colors and sizes.

"How did you make these?" I rummaged through the decorations.

"There were some supplies still left in the art rooms, I stayed up all night. Oh, and I talked to Anne and Weaver and they said that we can let the kids, and anyone else who wants to join, make Valentine cards. Are you fine with helping me with it?"

I shrugged, "Yea, I could help."

Lourdes smiled and handed me the box then grabbed another one for herself.

"So where are we hanging them?" I asked, grabbing a roll of Scotch tape on the table.

She looked at me and smiled. "Everywhere. But hurry up, I want to finish before everyone wakes up."

...

As Lourdes and I hung up the decorations all around the school while she told me more about her family. Apparently Valentine's day was a pretty big deal in her household, "A day to show our loved ones how much we care." as she put it. We put hearts up along all the hallways and finished off with about 20 in my office in the infirmary, where everyone would be doing their Valentine's. Lourdes put a few desks in rows and put red and pink construction paper, pencils, and scissors on them.

We heard people starting to get out of their rooms and filling into the heart-filled hallway. Throughout the day parents dropped their kids off to make Valentine's and I made a few of my own. Lourdes took over and I went to deliver my hand-made heart-shaped cards.

My first card was to Tom. I made a red heart with a message inside. The message read, "Tom, thanks for looking after me after I lost my parents and Danny. I don't think I would've making it this far with anyone else. You're the father I no longer have. Love, Ashley." My card brought tears of joy to his eyes as he hugged me as a thank you.

My next card was to Hal. Both Hal and Matt were together working on some ammo, so I gave Matt his too. Matt's read, "Hey Matt! I hope you know that I love you and would do anything for you. I consider you a brother and I hope you consider me your sister. Love, Ashley." He said he did consider me a sister, and I was glad of that. Hal's card said, "Hal, we've been friends since as long as I remember and nothing has been able to break our bond. You mean so much to me and to everyone in the 2nd Mass.

Last, but not least, Ben. He was working on the transmitter while Uncle Scott was getting gas for the generator. "I wasn't sure what to say, but I hope this card says it all." I said, as I handed him the heart. His note was longer, "Ben, I know we really didn't know each other before recently, but I feel like I already really know you. We have more in common than Hal and I, and I think that's a great thing. I love your choice in books and movies, and I love your view on things in life. Your so optimistic and you light up my day. I hope you know that you can always talk to me and trust me with anything, and not just as the psychologist, but as your friend. Love, Ashley."


	17. Food for Thought

This chapter is a week after the Valentine's Day chapter.

* * *

I walk into the small library and see Ben and Uncle Scott at the transmitter. They're turning nobs and pressing buttons.

"You guys fiddling with that thing again?" I ask stopping and standing beside Scott.

"Well they keep changing the frequencies." Scott says.

"Who keeps changing the frequencies?" I ask.

"The skitters." Ben answers. "Since I can hear them I have to tell Uncle Scott which frequencies they're using."

"Oh, ok. Did you hear that Weaver told Pope to split the bomb for the tower into four charges?" I say to Uncle Scott.

"Yes, I heard. I trust Weaver and his decisions but this doesn't seem like a good decision. What I don't get is if the other regiments are going to join us, then why do we need four charges?"

"Maybe the other regiments _aren't_ joining us." Ben said.

Scott shrugged and he and Ben continued to work on the transmitter. _What if the other regiments got wiped out?_ I asked myself. _What if we're next?_

"Seem like you guys have it all under control here so I'll leave you two alone. Where's Tom?" I ask.

"On watch I think" Scott answers.

"Ok, thanks." I said, leaving the library. I go outside and find Tom by the barrier. I walk up to him and whisper, "I want to be a fighter."

Tom looked at me with big eyes, "No Ashley! It's too dangerous."

"Hal does it! Why can't I?" I argue.

"That's different..." Tom started.

"No it's not, Tom." I cut him off. "And don't say I'm too young because Hal is only a few months older than me. The 2nd Mass. is in trouble and we need more people more than ever. Please, Tom, I can do this." I pleaded.

Tom takes a deep breath in and out. After a minute of thinking he decided, "Ok. You can fight, but only _after_ you get more weapon training from Maggie. I think she's inside." he cocked his head towards the school.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Tom!" I hurried back into the school to find Maggie. I saw her talking to Hal.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you but Maggie I need more gun lessons, if that's ok with you."

"Sure it's fine with me, when do you want to..." Maggie said.

"But it's not fine with me. And what do you mean '_More_ gun lessons'? Why would you need them?" Hal interrupted.

I looked at him, "Tom aid I can fight."

"What!?" He looked puzzled. "Tom, _my_ father, said you can be a fighter?"

"Yes he did. So if you're ready Maggie I'd like to start now if you don't mind." I said.

She nodded and we started walking outside and I looked back at Hal-still standing there shocked-and gave him a little wave and smile.


	18. Gun Training

Maggie and I walked about a mile past the barrier and into the nearby woods.

"Since this is your first time learning about guns," she started, "I'll start with the basics." She held up the gun in her right hand, pointing it to the sky, "This, Ashley, is a Colt Model 773. It's full auto - it fires continuously when I pull the trigger - and weighs about 6 pounds."

She placed it on a tree trunk that looked like someone chopped it down, but then just left it there. She held up the gun strapped over her shoulder, "This is a Ruger Mini-14. It's semi-automatic - which basically means I have to pull the trigger every time to shoot - and weighs about 6 1/2 pounds."

She pointed to the gun in my hand, "What you're holding is a Galil MAR carbine. It has a bolt handle and top mounted rail. It's actually one of Hal's favorite guns."

"I see Hal carrying it around ever since his other gun got destroyed. Oh, wait, you weren't here for that." I said.

"No, I wasn't." Maggie took out an empty soda can and placed it on the fallen tree trunk then stood by me and showed me how to turn the safety on to semi-automatic. "Ok so now just put the gun up to your shoulder, take a stance, and look down the sights." I did as she told me. "Now," she continued, "Take a deep breath in and out then slowly pull back the trigger."

I took a quick breath and pulled down quickly on the trigger and the recoil hurt my shoulder and made me falter my stance. "Remember to take it slow, it's not a race." Maggie said.

_Breath in, breath out. Simple_. I closed my eyes and took two deep breaths before I opened them again. I aimed for the can and slowly pulled the trigger. A big _BANG_ echoed through the trees. I looked at the can and it wasn't there anymore. I ran over to the tree trunk and thought it just fell on its own, but the I saw the hole that barely hit the bottom left.

"Nice!" Maggie exclaimed, "A few more days and you might just be on the line." I smiled and looked at the can lying on the dry grass. "I just might."

I kept staring at the can and then I saw it move. "Hey Maggie did you just see that?" I asked.

"No. What happened?"

"The can just moved, like shook or something." This time we both stared at it, both of us forcing our eyes not to blink.

We heard a _thump_ and the can shook again. "You saw it that time right." I breathed.

Maggie nodded and we both looked up. "A Mech, get down!" Maggie whispered. We sat with our backs against the big tree trunk. She put her finger up to her mouth, "Shh." Then she whispered, "I think we attracted them with our gunfire. Dangit! I should've scouted the area first."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Just stay here and be_ quiet_."

I nodded and shrunk lower to the ground and held the Galil to my chest. I listened and heard the mech's footsteps. I counted them, _one, two three, four, five six._ I looked at Maggie and whispered, "Sounds like there's two Mechs." She nodded and I went back to listening.

Then they stopped. Rustling of grass and twigs. I looked to Maggie on my left then I looked to my right. "Ahhhh! Ashley!" Maggie screamed. I turned around and saw a skitter had her pinned. "Shoot it!" She yelled, holding it back with her hands. I held up my gun and looked down the sights. Just as I was about to shoot a second skitter jumped over the trunk and knocked me on the ground. The galil flew out of my hands and behind the skitter. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. The skitter was slowly closing in on me, and I saw the other gun, the Colt, and lunged for it. The skitter ran towards me and I instinctively closed my eyes and pulled the trigger three times. It was on top of me and I opened my eyes. The left side of his face had two holes in it and when I pushed him off of me I saw he had one in the chest. I didn't kill him but he would be dead soon. _Oh Maggie!_ I remembered.

I turned and saw Maggie still wrestling the skitter. I looked into the sights and aimed for its head and sot five times. It went limp and Maggie pushed it off. She got up and dusted herself off. She grabbed her gun and I looked towards the Mechs. They weren't facing us, but they stood there on the dirt path. "They're facing the school." I said. We started walking back to the school, using the trees as cover. The ground shook again and we heard more Mech footsteps joining the first one and they all started walking down the path to the school. Maggie and we ran as fast as we could to warn Weaver and the others.


	19. Hero's Aren't Born, They're Made: Part 1

"Tom!" Maggie yelled as we got closer to the barrier, "Get Tom and Weaver!" She told Jimmy, who was behind the barrier. We entered the small opening on the side and Jimmy ran off inside the school and a few moments later Tom jogged out, followed by Capt. Weaver, and met us in the middle of the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Weaver asked.

"There are mechs headed our way from the North." Maggie answered.

"How many?"

"About five mechs, maybe more. They weren't going very fast and they kept stopping and starting, like they were stalling. I think we may have an hour or so at most." Maggie sighed.

Tom rubbed his bearded chin and he looked at Weaver.

Weaver looked at the guards at their posts and the families starting to fill the courtyard. "There's only one choice." He said to us, then raising his voice, "Seems we have a large group of mechs and who knows what else headed this way. We need the civilians to pack up and hit the road ASAP. Fighters will stay here and try to buy the civilians some time. We'll all meet up at the hotel to the West that we scavenged out a few weeks ago." People stood there until he told them to "Hurry up! We don't have much time. And tell everyone else you head out in 45 minutes." People started scurrying back into the school.

_It's a good thing we didn't finish unpacking the stuff from the Clayton scare._ I thought.

"Ashley you should go help Ben and Matt pack." Tom said.

"Wait I want to stay and fight." I whined.

Tom shook his head, "No way." and briskly walked back into the school, I followed him, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Tom why not?" I asked.

"Because it's not safe." He was headed into the library. Tom entered and I followed at his heels, I wasn't giving up easily.

Tom started, "Time to pack up guys, a group of mechs are coming. Civilians are moving out and fighters are staying. Hurry up and get that transmitter working, Ben, than it's time to get going."

"What? No dad I can't! Uncle Scott needs my help-" Ben said.

"This is not up for discussion." Tom interrupted. He was about to walk out when Ben grabbed his arm.

"Please dad, just listen," Ben started, "Uncle Scott needs me to find the frequencies for the transmitter. It's _really_ important."

Tom shook his head and I stepped in, "I could stay here and make sure nothing bad happens, plus I get to stay here and out of the main fight."

Tom looked at us and thought for a second then sighed, "Fine. But Ashley don't leave them, and Ben, when I say so...run." Ben smiled and went back to work. Tom walked out and I went to the window and looked outside. I saw the fighters moving cars and boxes towards the North, where the mechs are supposed to be coming from. I could still see the quiet neighborhood in between the flipped cars.

...

I turn from the window, nothing's happened in the past 50 minutes.

"Did you guys find the frequency?" I ask.

"Nope not yet." Uncle Scott answered.

I look towards the window again but this time I see the other soldiers aiming their guns towards the little neighborhood. I could hear groups of people in the hallway hurrying to get out of the building and to our next location.

I don't hear anything else but then I heard the ground rumbling outside. I look past the cars and see a mech walking towards the school. Weaver holds up a hand - meaning cease-fire - and they wait. After a moment Weaver gives the command to shoot and they shot until the mech was on the ground, dead. The people outside were cheering and high fiving each other. Then five more mechs walked down the street, stopped, and aimed.

To Be Continued...


	20. Hero's Aren't Born, They're Made: Part 2

"Get down!" I yell at Ben and Uncle Scott as I grabbed a gun and got under the table beneath the window. They looked out the window and when they saw the mechs shooting at the barrier, they got under the table across from me, and Scott took the transmitter with him. There was gun fire and mech fire outside and Ben started to put his hands on his ears and his face winced.

"What's happening to him?" I asked Uncle Scott.

"I think we found the signal." He said, and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Just turn it back a little." Ben said. Scott did and a little scream escaped Ben's lips.

I took my gun and got out from under the desk and looked out of the window, the mechs were still shooting. "Nothing's happening." I said. Then a mech's blue target finder locked on to me, turned orange, and I froze.

"Ashley!" Ben yelled over the gun fire. He got from under the table and tackled me to the floor. The gun fell out of my hands and slid across the floor. The mech shot and glass from the window shattered and rained on the floor. Ben and I covered our heads with our hands and tried to slide beneath a nearby table.

"Why isn't the transmitter doing anything?" I yelled to Scott. The noises got louder with the blown out window & I could barely hear myself think.

"I think the signal isn't strong enough. We need an antenna to boost the signal." He answered.

"What could boost a signal that large?" Ben asked.

Scott thought for a second then got up and looked out the open window.

"Scott get down!" I pulled at his pants leg.

"The flagpole!" Scott exclaimed, pointing. We got out from the table and saw the flagpole to the left of the barrier's end. Ben and Scott grabbed extra-large jumper cables and attached one end to the transmitter. Ben took the other end of the cables and jumped on the table. I grabbed him arm with one hand and my other one landed on the glass-covered table. There was a brief pain but I ignored it.

"What are you doing, Ben?" I asked.

"I need to get this on the flagpole and you can't stop me."

I looked at him skeptically, "This is crazy, but if you're going than so am I." I grabbed my gun and jumped onto the table and Ben helped me get out of the window. We ran past the barrier and towards the flagpole. A Skitter ran out of the forest and towards us. I shot it about 10 times with the Colt and kept running. Ben gave me half of the cable and I helped him put it on the pole. Ben held his ears and fell to his knees on the grass. I got down and hugged him.

"Tom!" I yelled, looking around.

Another Skitter ran toward us and I tried to grab my gun. It lunged at me and it's head exploded. I sat there, stunned, and I turned around and saw Tom and his shotgun. I got up and hugged Tom then I brought him to Ben.

"What's wrong with him?" Tom asked.

"It's the signal." I answered. There were screeching noises and I looked to the street. The mechs turned around and retreated.

Some people were cheering and high fiving. I even heard Jimmy say, "They're retreating...from us?" I looked at Ben, who was smiling at Tom, and I looked at Uncle Scott, who - at some point - came outside and was cheering as well.

Looking at everyone I thought, _Maybe there's some hope after all._

...

"Anne thanks for patching up my hand." I said.

"You're welcome." She said back.

I was in the infirmary getting the cuts on my hand from the glass fixed. Luckily, it hadn't gotten infected before Anne could disinfect it.

Tom and Weaver decided to implement the original plan to plant a bomb on the alien tower. They drove a pickup with the transmitter on it to keep the mechs and airships away. It was about five hours since the mech attack, and we planned to head out as soon as Weaver, Tom, and the other fighters came back from the mission. We knew they succeeded because we saw the tower fall about an hour ago.

I heard footsteps outside and I left and followed them into the hall to the front door. Weaver was there, but he was only with a slightly injured Pope and a limping Anthony. Lourdes helped them to the infirmary.

Weaver stood there alone and someone asked what we were all thinking, "Where's Tom and the others?" It was Jimmy. Weaver had a solemn look on his face, and we knew the answer before he even said anything. "The others didn't make it. And Tom...he was," Weaver sighed, "He was taken aboard an alien ship." People started buzzing with questions but Weaver quieted them down, "This is a setback, but we have to keep moving on. In the morning we're going to meet up with the rest of the civilians and head East. It's going to be a long trip, and it's already late, so everyone should just head back to their rooms and get some rest."

I couldn't believe it. Tom. Tom Mason. Taken aboard an alien ship. I had so many questions. Is he ok? Why did the aliens take him? Why didn't they take Weaver too? And the most important one of all: Will Tom come out of this alive?

Everything around me was a blur while I walked down the halls to my room. I felt like I was floating, yet my legs felt like lead. I entered my room and plopped on the bed. I looked over to Amber's bed, neatly made. Amber was a civilian, but I'd rarely seen her after the morning we, sort of, talked. I turned back around and tried to fall asleep. My body felt numb and exhausted but my mind was reeling. I stared out of the open window and looked at the stars and moon.

I was debating what I should do. I should ask Weaver what happened. _No, Weaver's probably already asleep by now_. Maybe I could ask Hal. _Urg, no. Hal came back before the group finished the plan_. The only other thing I could think of was to just try to find Tom myself...

I sat up in the bed and quickly opened the end table. I grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scrawled a note. I made my bed, and placed the note on it. I opened the window and went out. _Good thing I'm on the first floor_, I thought. I went around the back of the school, snuck past the barrier, and ran into the trees.

* * *

So did you like the two-part chapter? I'm sure you falling skies lovers out there remember the 2nd Mass.'s fight with the mechs, but do you like/hate my little changes? Anyway, as you know, the chapter's in this fanfic corresponds with the big stuff that happens in the show, and that means that I am almost finished with the 1st season. So there's going to be another chapter, which represents the 1st season finale of my fanfic, but it's not completely over. There is going to be a few weeks of waiting and I plan on posting the first chapter of the second season of my fanfic!


	21. Don't Trust the Enemy: Season 1 Finale

Trees brushed past me. I felt a rush of freedom as the cool wind whipped past my face. I ran until I couldn't see the school anymore then I started walking. I wish I could keep running, but I would get winded soon enough. I didn't know where I was going or where to even start, but it felt good to be lost in the woods. I walked, and walked, and walked. The moon lit up my path and I saw a dirt road to my right. I followed the road until it split in two. A sign pointing left said "North" and the sign below it, pointing right said "East."

_Tom and Weaver went East, toward the now-destroyed tower,_ so I went that way. I heard a _Whoosh_ and I looked up at the sky. A large blue alien airship was speeding in the sky and I lunged for cover in the trees. I cowered behind a tree as it stopped and hovered high above the road about 20 feet in front of me. It slowly lowered until it touched the ground. The platform door lowered and dust blew all over the road then settled. There was a minute of eerie silence as I watched the open ship stay still there.

I heard a rustle behind me and I tried to turn, but before I could, something grabbed me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a skitter lifting and pulling me towards the ship. I tried to get loose and I started kicking the air, trying to get my feet back on the ground. The skitter threw me on the road and in front of the ship. I looked up and saw a weird alien I've only seen once before in a picture Hal took.

Weaver named him a "fish head" and I understand why now, seeing him up close. He (or she, I don't know how alien sexes work) had long, slender legs and arms and a fish-shaped head and four nostrils by its eyes. I tried to scoot back from it but the skitter picked me up and led me back.

"Seems like today is my lucky day." A voice said. I craned my neck and saw a tall blonde girl walking down the platform.

"Karen?" I said. It was Karen Nadler, Hal's fighting partner before Maggie. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're not the one asking the questions here." Karen said, in a stern voice.

That took me back, Karen didn't seem like a straightforward type of person.

"Look, I'm just here for Tom, and I know you have him." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it faltered a bit in the middle.

"Well then come and get him." She gestured behind her, into the ship, "He's right in there."

I stood in the same spot for a second, then I slowly walked towards the ship. I walked by Karen, then stopped and looked at her, "I never really liked you." I kept walking into the ship and called out "Tom? Tom?" I started to walk through the halls then a skitter jumped in front of me and another skitter behind me held me back. The first skitter stabbed a syringe into my neck. _I can't. Feel. Anything..._

...

"Hal what happened to dad?" I asked.

"I don't know the details Ben, I wasn't there, but I'm going to talk to Capt. Weaver right now. Why don't you get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Hal left the room and it was silent. I was alone in this little temporary room in the school, but not for long. We were leaving to join the civilians in the morning. _What if we leave and dad can't find us? What if he comes back and he isn't the same person? What if he doesn't come back at all?_ I didn't feel like being alone in this room anymore. I got up and walked into the hallway.

It only took me a minute to find my destination. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I cracked open the door and poked my head in and whispered, "You up? I know it's late and all, but I'm freaking out a bit." I stepped in, it felt exceedingly cool. "Ashley? You in here?" I looked on her bed, which was neatly made with a piece of paper on it. I walked up and picked up the note. I sat on the bed and read it, then I put the note back down, astonished. I turned and saw the source of the cold, the window was open. _I bet this is how she got out._ I stood up and left the room. I went towards the room where the fighters make plans and I found Hal and Weaver in there.

"Ben, what are you still doing up?" Weaver said as I entered.

"Ashley's gone!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone?" Hal asked.

"I mean she left to find Dad. Follow me, she left a note in her room." I said turning to lead them to Ashley's room.


	22. Awake: My Season 2 Premiere

Hello readers! It's what you've been waiting for...(drumroll please) my season premier! I tried to do like Falling Skies does and leave you with a cliff hanger. Did I succeed? I hope I did. Anyway, without further delay, my Season 2 Premiere...

* * *

I heard noises. Yelling? Yes, the yelling of commands. There were many familiar voices but I couldn't put names or faces to them. I tried to get up but my arms wouldn't move, matter of fact, I couldn't feel my arms at all. I couldn't feel anything at all. The noises blurred and I saw a light within my eyelids; I was falling and I couldn't do anything about it. My breath started to come with regular intervals, but it felt forced. Suddenly the light went away and my mind started drifting off. _What's...happening...?_

...

I woke up. My eyes stayed closed and I could feel some parts of my body; I was belly down and I tried to slowly lift myself up. My arms could barely lift me but someone put their hand on my back and gently pushed me back down.

"Pace yourself." a familiar female voice said. I open my eyes and saw Lourdes, Anne's assistant, sort of the "Nurse" of the 2nd Mass. I smiled and tried to turn myself over. Lourdes helped and put blankets behind me so I could sit up.

"Wata." I croaked trying to say water. She understood and gave me a sip from a cup with a straw. That helped my throat clear and I was able to ask, "Where am I?" I looked around and it was a small cramped space.  
"This is the medical bus." Lourdes answered. "Ever since we left the school three months ago we had to find..."  
"Wait. Three months?" I said, wide-eyed. My mind raced trying to piece together the puzzle. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on the back of my neck. When I touched the back of my neck I instantly froze. I traced my fingers along the back of my neck and my breaths started to quicken.

Lourdes noticed and got up and out of the med bus, "Anne!" she yelled. I kept panicking as old friends filled the bus, but I didn't feel like visitors right now. I looked at their faces; Lourdes, Anne, Maggie, Hal, Weaver, and Ben. My panic attack slowed but tears filled my eyes. My hand was still on the back of my neck, feeling the cold, jagged, metal spikes there.

I kept staring at Ben and asked everyone, but mostly him, "Was I harnessed?" Everyone was quiet but Anne sat in a chair next to me.

"I know this will take a while to sink in," she started, "But it's not that bad. When Ben found you and brought you back here we weren't sure we would have enough medicine to do the procedure, but the de-harnessing went smoothly and everything should be fine now."

I didn't know what to think. "Can I please speak to Ben alone." Everyone else, but Hal, nodded and left. Hal stood there and looked at me before turning and leaving. Ben sat in the chair by me.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. When you left three months ago we all thought you were dead. Then when I was checking the perimeters last week I found you in the forest, and I swear my heart stopped, and so did everyone else's in camp. At first Anne thought she wouldn't be able to take the harness off without the proper medicine, but Hal and Maggie checked every pharmacy 'til they could find it."

"Wow." I said. I touched my spikes and I started to tear up again. "I can't believe this happened. I mean it feels like just yesterday I went on that stupid alien ship."

"You were on the ship?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. They said they would lead me to Tom. Did you know Karen was there too. She's so creepy now."

"Weaver said the same thing."

"So what happened when I was gone for - what was it? - three months."

"We moved around a lot. We were in this place Fitchburg, and if it wasn't for Pope we would've all died. But we did lose over 100 people. Oh, and now I'm a fighter." He gestured to the gun on his hip.

"That's a lot of people that died, but it's great news you get to fight, Ben."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was an awkward pause and then Ben stood up said "I'll let you get your rest." and left.

At first I didn't feel sleepy, but then I felt exhausted. It was hard to stay asleep because if I turned my head too much my neck would hurt. Anne came back in and gave me sleeping pills, and I finally dozed off.


	23. Fragments

I woke up and felt my body ache as I tried to get up. I looked around and saw a low-lit, large, metallic room. There was a collection of shoes in one of the room's corners, _It's like what happened in the Holocaust._ I looked at the solid door with a little slot. _Great_. I thought,_ Taken prisoner by a bunch of stupid skitters._ Almost instantly my door slammed open and a skitter came in. I backed up against a wall, but the skitter came closer and grabbed my arm. For a second I looked into its eyes, its dark, cold, lifeless eyes.

It tossed me out of the room effortlessly. I flew out of the door and hit my head on a wall. I groaned and the room started spinning. I lifted my head and I saw a skitter standing in front of me, it had the same lifeless eyes. I looked into its hands (or whatever you call those things on the ends of its arms) and it had a long stick that was lit with what looked like electricity at one end, like a Taser. The other skitter exited from my cell and lifted me to my feet, but I was still sore so I just slumped in its arms. I think he conversed with the one in front of me.

I started to resist but the electric rod was coming closer to me so I slumped back down again; I didn't know what that was, but I didn't want to find out. They dragged me through the hallway and I just kept looking at the floor. My head still hurt and I started drifting off. I tried to stay awake to the best of my abilities but the room kept spinning and I kept zoning in and out. I felt the skitter throw me up on a metal table and restrain my arms and legs. I heard a loud whistle and I lifted my head. I was barely conscious, but I could see I was in a large factory room and I saw a large glass cube container filled with a dark mucky liquid. There was something swimming inside. _Fish?_ I focused on it and held my breath when I realized what it was. I started struggling against the restraints, without much prevail.

I continued to wiggle around yelling, "LET ME GO!" I started to plead, "I don't care if you tortured me, shocked me, or even killed me, just _please_ don't harness me!" There was another whistle and I kept screaming. The skitter held me down and after a few seconds I felt something climbing up my back and I started screaming out for Hal. I didn't stop screaming until I felt the harness attach onto the back of my neck and then it latched on to my spine.

The only way I could describe the attaching was pain. I could feel the harness moving along my spine and neck. I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out of my mouth. Then everything started to fade.

...

I woke up in my cot. I was sweating even though it was cold in the tent. I had tears on my cheeks and when I sat up I saw Hal at the edge of my cot.

"Oh, hey." I said faking a smile.

"Nightmares again?" He asked. He was looking down at his hands with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking hold of his hand.

He looked up at me. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"You have protected me..."

"No I haven't. I heard you screaming in your sleep. Were you dreaming about being harnessed?"

I brushed my hair behind my ear with my hand. "I don't remember much of it. Just fragments, but yea I was dreaming about my harnessing." For some reason that was hard to say. I guess it just flooded the memories back into my mind and I had to fight the tears that wanted to stream out of my eyes.

"I thought so. You know you were never very good at hiding your emotions." He wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I'm sorry if you feel bad about what happened to me Hal, but it was my fault. I made the choice to leave and I paid for it." My voice wavered and there was a lump in my throat. I got up and hugged Hal.

"I also hate how Ben found out too late that you left." He started.

"Ben's the one who found my note?"

"Yea, he felt awful that he didn't find it sooner." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going on a mission soon." He said, "But we should hang out later." I nodded in agreement then he left.

After a few minutes I went outside to our little over-pass home to get some fresh air and food. When I walked by some people looked at me like they didn't trust me, and some looked like they were scared of me. I knew it wasn't anything personal, and that it happens to a lot of de-harnessed kids, but I still felt awkward. I grabbed my food then walked back to my tent, still feeling the eyes on me. Even though I've been back with the 2nd Mass. for a week now (even though most of that time I was in a medically induced coma) I still didn't feel at home anymore. The same people who's kids I helped are looking at me like I've killed somebody. Of course I just might've, I don't remember much after they put the harness on me.

* * *

So what did you think of the last chapter? I hope you liked it, and I hope you liked this one too. In this chapter I tried to take a situation that happens a lot in Falling Skies (though it may not happen that often to the people in the 2nd Mass.) I still wanted to give you a look into how it _feels_ to be harnessed. Did I succeed?


	24. Tom

Hey readers! I know it's been a little over a week since my last chapter, but the wait is over! Unfortunately I've got a lot happening at school right now so I may not post that often (just for about 2-3 weeks).

* * *

I pulled down my shirt, "Physically I feel better Anne, it's just these spikes I'm worried about." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I was on the empty med bus with Anne getting a check up. My spikes had gotten worse, just like how Ben's and Rick's was. They didn't hurt anymore, but I've had nightmares every night, and the one this morning was the first one I've had about my harnessing.

She nodded, "Ok. We still don't fully understand the effects of the harness, but Ben seems to be doing fine, and hopefully you will be fine too. I'm just worried about how fast the process is..."

"Anne!" A voice yelled, I easily recognized it as Hal's. "Anne! We need doctor Glass!"

Anne and I went outside and pushed through crowds of people until we saw Ben and Hal carrying a man.

"He's been shot." Hal said when we came into view.

"Tom?" Anne said. _Tom?_ I could barely see the man's face let alone a wound since it was dark outside, but when we got more into the light it looked like he had a bullet hole in his side and that he had already lost a lot of blood. Everyone around us was buzzing as Tom was dragged into the med bus.

Ben tugged on Anne's shirt sleeve. "I didn't mean to shoot him, Anne."

She brushed his hand away, "Ben, I have to go." She went into the bus.

Ben followed her, but came back out a minute later.

I walked up to him. "What happened Ben?" He was covered in blood, and I don't think it is all his.

His voice cracked "I didn't mean to. It was dark, there were skitters everywhere. I didn't mean to." He backed up against the bus and slid down. I sat next to him and he buried his face in his hands.

I started patting his back, "It's ok, it was a mistake that anyone could've made..."

He lifted his head and shook off my hand, "But it wasn't just anyone who did it!" He shot back. Then his voice softened, "It was me.

"I'm so sorry Ben..."

"Yea well don't be." He got up and was about to go back into the med bus, but I grabbed his arm.

"Ben, I'm not the enemy here. I'm here to help you, just like I was three months ago. If you ever need me, I'm never too far away."

"Whatever shrink, why don't you go diagnose someone else." He said sarcastically, yanking back his arm, and entering the bus.

_Wow that stung._ I said to myself as I walked back to the tent. When I entered I saw Matt sitting on his cot twirling his thumbs.

"Hey Matty." I say, sitting next to him.

"Hey." He glumly said.

"Your dad's going to be fine. Anne's going to fix him up, and he's gonna be running around with you like he never even had an injury."

Matt shrugged and laid down. "I'm tired. Can I please be left alone?"

"Um, sure." _Great, even Matt's different around me. I guess it isn't easy to leave for three months then try to act like nothing even happened_.

I went over and laid in my cot but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to have nightmares, I didn't want to become a skitter, I didn't want to live in fear anymore. I couldn't sleep, just too many things on my mind. I didn't even feel tired when the sun went up in the morning.


	25. Ben, Guns, and Unread Notes

Hey readers I know the title is very straightforward but I'm have writer's block when it comes to titles. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I was laying on my cot, eyes closed even though I wasn't asleep, when I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed. "Hal?" I said, getting up and thinking it was him. It wasn't.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Ben said.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Nightmares, you know. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to apologize for being so mean to you last night."

"It's fine..."

"Not it's not. I was angry and I took it out on you."

"Angry at what?"

"At the skitters. At myself." He looked sad.

"Hal said you found my note the night I left." I said, changing the subject.

"Yea. I've been meaning to ask you," He started, "Why did you leave?"

"Didn't you read the note?"

"Hal did, but I only read the part that said 'I'm sorry I have to leave.' I didn't have the heart to finish it, but I kept it." He opened his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I smiled while he handed me the paper. I unfolded and read it aloud.

* * *

To whomever may find this, please give it to any of the Mason clan.

Dear Masons,

I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I have to leave. Tom's gone and I'm the only one who can help him. Everyone else has family to look after, and I think I can do this, but I need to do it alone. Anne and Lourdes are capable of taking my "job" and tell Weaver not to let Hal look for me. I don't know when or if I'll come back, but I'll always miss the people of the 2nd Mass. You were my family and I hope that one day soon I can be reunited with you all.

Love,

Ashley

P.S. Whoever reads this please let Ben, Hal, and Matt know that I love them.

* * *

I folded the letter back up and handed it to him. He shook his head but I insisted, "Take it, you'll keep it safe."

He took it and put it back in his pocket. "Well I gotta go on a mission," He said getting up, "I just wanted to say sorry."

I nodded and he started to leave. "Wait." I said, and he turned around. I hesitated, "Can I come with you?"

"On the mission?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Aren't you afraid of breaking a nail?" He joked.

"Whatever!" I said throwing my pillow at him.

We both laughed then he got serious again. "Not on this mission, but maybe you could talk to Weaver about it."

I smiled and I got up and left the tent with him. Then we parted ways, "Have fun, don't get hurt." I went to Weaver's tent and saw him looking at a map, again. I swear that man never stops working. "Can I fight, Captain Weaver?"

He looks up, "Oh, I didn't see you come in. What did you say?

"I want to fight." I repeated.

"Why? You don't you want to go back to being our psychologist?"

"No I don't. I feel like I'm ready to help the 2nd Mass. in a different way, on the battlefield."

He thought for a second, "Fine, the more merrier. You can pick your gun and start tomorrow."

"Thanks Capt.!" I went out of the tent to find Dr. Glass.

Anne was in the med bus sitting next to Tom, who was still unconscious on the gurney.

"Hey Anne. How is he?" I whispered sitting on an empty cot.

"The same, everything seems fine so we're just waiting for him to wake up." She sighed.

"Well, I've got some good news." Anne looked at me questioningly. "Weaver said I could fight!"

"Wow Ashley's that's great!" She exclaimed. "I know you've wanted to get on the frontline for a while now." Before I left three months ago I told Anne how bored I was being cooped up and how I wish I could fight.

"I know. I'm going on my first mission tomorrow." I said.

"What? Don't you think that's a little too soon?"

"No. I've already had gun lessons with Maggie, and the 2nd Mass. needs all the help they can get."

"You're definitely right about the 2nd Mass. needing you. While you were gone and we were in Fitchburg, we had an awful fight with the aliens. We lost over 100 people."

"Yea I heard." The 2nd Mass. can't afford losses like that. "I got to go get my gun, see you later Anne."

"Bye Ashley, be safe."

I waved then left to the armory tent.


	26. Connection

Hello! Let me warn you now this is a long chapter, the second longest so far (Somewhat the Beginning is still the longest). I think this is an interesting chapter, I hope you think so too!

* * *

I entered the unfamiliar tent and tried to look for the most familiar gun. _Hey a Colt Model 773_, I thought picking it up, _this is one of the guns Maggie used to teach me how to shoot._ I tried to remember what she told me about it, but that felt like it was a million years ago._ It has a good weight to it, I_ _think this is the gun I want_.

I grabbed an extra clip and some ammo then walked out of the tent. "Captain! Captain!" I heard Hal yell. He and Maggie ran past me to Weaver. I caught up with them but I heard only part of their conversation.

"If we move the med bus now Tom won't make it." Weaver said, then he paused in thought. Then he yelled, "The convoy goes, the med bus stays. I need five volunteers to stay with Anne and the bus."

"I'll do it." Hal said.

"Me too." Maggie said.

"You got three." Dai said.

"Four." Ben said.

I looked at Ben, "Five."

Weaver looked at me and I looked back and smiled. "Fine the five of you go over to the bus." He finally said. When everyone else was out of earshot I asked, "So what exactly is happening?" Weaver answered, "Anthony saw three mechs about a mile away heading straight towards us. Since this is your first mission, I'm trusting you to listen to Hal and if you see any action I don't want you running out in the front lines, you come back to get me and I'll send some people to help."

I nodded, "Thanks for the chance Capt."

I jogged to catch up with the rest of the gang. The convoy left and we huddled in front of the med bus.

"I'll be in the bus," Hal started," Maggie and Dai you take the front side of the overpass, Ben and Ashley you take the back. And don't shoot until I say..." He looked at Ben, "You got it?" Ben nodded and we went to our positions.

It was dark and I sat there awkwardly for a while; Ben was being abnormally quiet. I felt the ground shake and I looked up at Ben. He gripped his gun and started to get up. I grabbed his arm, "No." I whispered. He hesitated but then sat back down. There were about 3 mechs led by two skitters, but time seemed to drag while they passed us.

After they passed we all joined Hal, Lourdes, and Anne on the bus. "How's Tom?" I asked.

"I got the last fragment of the bullet, turns out we missed one." Anne said taking a seat in the bus' driver seat. "Now all we have to do is meet up with the rest of the 2nd Mass.." She started the engine and drove slowly down the road. Everyone else sat on empty cots and I asked them about their favorite one on one run-in with a skitter. Dai's favorite was right after the initial attack; he was pinned in an alley, but luckily he found a working chainsaw, and let's just say, the skitter's outcome wasn't a pretty sight.

Hal and Ben had never killed a skitter alone before, but Maggie had. She told us "It was three months after the first attack. I was hiding in a shack and there were about 2 skitters surrounding me. I had been alone in the shack for about a week by then and I was able to make some traps. Unfortunately only one of them fell into it, and when the other one found out what was happening it barged inside. I got my Glock and it just stood there while I aimed my gun at his ugly green face. His black eyes bore into my soul and it sent shivers down my spine. It started to move and I shot; I kept shooting until I heard it moan in pain. Then I got some fuel, put it in the trap and shack. I struck a match and burned it to the ground. And that, Ashley, was my first, and favorite, skitter kill."

"Wow." I said, "That's intense."

Maggie chuckled, "Yes it was."

"We're here!" Anne called back to us. We all got up and looked out of the front windshield. We saw Weaver turn around when the bus' headlights shone on him. He waved at us and we waved back, though I'm not really sure he could see us through the bright light. We hopped off of the slow-moving bus and went over to Weaver.

"Where to next Capt.?" Dai asked Weaver.

"Scouts found an abandoned construction site about a mile North." He answered.

We nodded and followed the rest of the group.

...

I was pitching one of the last tents with Hal when Ben walked up to me.

"Hey Ashley can I talk to you?" Ben asked nervously.

"Sure." I said. Hal looked at Ben then at me then he walked over to help Maggie pitch a tent across the barren courtyard.

"I just wanted to say thanks for stopping me when we were guarding the med bus."

"No problem. Someone had to. You looked like you wanted to rip their heads off."

"I did." He huffed.

"I don't get it. What's with your obsession with the skitters? I know they killed your mom, but I thought you got over that." I didn't actually think he got _completely_ over the death of his mom, but eventually he's got to let it go, right?

He looked at me for a second then took my hand and led me into the newly pitched tent. I glanced back at Hal, who was staring at us with a confused look on his face. Ben sat me down on one cot and sat on the other one opposite of me.

"You wanna know my secret, to make sure they can't control me?"

I shook my head, I was intrigued, "Yes."

"Hate. I hate what they did to me with all my heart and soul I hate that they turned me into a freak."

"Ben, you're not a freak."

He looked at me for a second then stood up. He faced away from me, took his belt off, and put it on the cot. He started to take off his shirt.

"Ben what are you...?" My sentence cut off when I saw his back. I got up and touched his spikes that ran along his spine. The skin around the spikes were dark green, crusty, and hard; like a skitter's skin. It spread about two inches out and it sent chills down my spine. _Is this going to happen to me too eventually? _I shuddered at the thought.

He turned around. He was about four inches taller than me and I had to look up at him. "You better hold on to your hate Ashley. If you can do that..." His voice faltered, "If you can do that, it doesn't matter what they've done to you, they won't be able to change you inside."

"You're right. Hate is a very powerful emotion, and I hate them too. But if all you've got left is hate, then they've already changed you." I took a step closer and was only a few inches away from him. "Plus, you're not a freak. If you think this changes how I feel about you, you're wrong." I hugged him and felt warmth on my cheek. I realized it was his bare chest and I backed away awkwardly. Then he also realized he was shirtless and he quickly put back on his shirt and belt.

I looked at him from head to toe and noticed how much Ben had changed over the past three months. He got taller by at least five inches, he cut his hair (what used to be long enough to reach his ears barely touched his forehead), his green eyes didn't have the same gleam in them that they used to, and the most distinctive was how in shape he looked. In all honesty, he looked pretty hot.

Ben caught me staring at him, "So how do you feel about me?" He asked out-of-the-blue with a smirk. He saw the confused look on my face, "You said 'If you think this changes how I feel about you, you're wrong.' What did you mean by that?"

"I don't know but I'm trying to figure it out." I wasn't lying. Before I was harnessed and over the past few days Ben and I have gotten closer, but I don't know where it's going. I've been afraid to think of him as anything more than a friend because I think it'll be awkward between Hal and I if I liked his younger brother.

"Well I know how I feel about you."

"How?" I asked. This could go either way.

"I've had feelings for you for a while."

"What kind of feelings?" If he was saying what I think he was saying, I might as well make sure. We stood there and then something weird happened. I felt a slight surge of electricity along the spikes on my back.

"What's happening?" I asked, slightly panicked. I heard what Ben was thinking, felt what he was feeling.

Apparently the same thing was happening to him because he said "I can feel what your feeling."

Ben stepped closer to me and put his hand around the small of my back. He leaned his head toward me. His lips were less than an inch away from mine and he stopped. I felt and urge I've been trying to resist for a while, but I couldn't, not this time. I leaned in and felt his soft lips touch mine.

* * *

So, for you Falling Skies fanatics out there (lol like me) did you notice a few certain quotes that was in the actual show? If you were thinking about the "Hate" scene with Ben (and originally Tom) and the "Connection" scene (as I call it) between Ben and Karen from the show you are correct! I tried to incorporate it because it seemed really interesting and it led to a whole new change between Ashley & Ben, if you were wondering.

So what do you think? Will Ashley and Ben get together? Will Hal find out? If you want to find out then you have to wait! Sorry cliché alert but: the wait will be worth it.


	27. Nobody Plans for These Things To Happen

Sorry about the wait guys, I had lots of homework and stuff. Plus this chapter was pretty hard for me to write because I didn't want it to sound corny or cliché and it's long. I think I'm going to try to make my chapters longer so I can have less chapters with the most info. I hope it doesn't seem too corny/cliché to you and I hope you like it!

* * *

"The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that."

-Woody Allen

* * *

We closed our eyes and I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in closer. We had been kissing for a solid minute, and I know I shouldn't be doing it, but I couldn't help it. I'd kissed a few guys before, but this was like something I've never experienced before. I felt light headed and like I was flying. _I wonder if this is what being high feels like,_ I thought. I never wanted this euphoria to end.

"Ashley? Ben?" I heard Hal call from outside the tent. I came back to earth and instinctively pushed Ben away and he almost fell back against a cot, but he regained his balance.

Hal entered the tent and looked at us both. "I'm bringing Matt to see Dad, Anne said he should be waking up soon. You two want to come or are you busy?" He was looking at us suspiciously.

We were standing there for a few seconds until I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah we'll be right out." I said. Hal nodded and slowly left the tent.

"Look I'm sorry..." Ben started.

"Shh." I whispered. "Hal's probably outside of the tent listening. You know how he can be." Ben understood. Hal never liked not knowing things or being left out.

He got closer and whispered, "I'm sorry for kissing you, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, I had a part in this too."

"So...was the kiss good?" He was smirking again.

I couldn't answer, I started blushing and laughing at his cockiness. He started laughing too and we did for a while.

"Oh crap!" I suddenly remembered we were supposed to meet Hal outside. I hurried outside with Ben close behind me. Hal looked at us suspiciously again, but then he led the way to Matt, and then the med bus.

We sat in the front of the bus and waited for Tom to awaken. We waited all night and eventually fell asleep. I woke up and looked out the window; it was morning. I was wiping sleep out of my eyes and stretched. My limbs ached from sleeping in the hard chair all night. I felt like someone was looking at me then I saw Ben, awake, sitting in front of me.

"Oh, good morning." I whispered. Matt and Hal were still asleep.

"Hey." Ben whispered back. "How'd you sleep?"

"As good as you can on a hard plastic chair." I huffed. "But other than that it was great; I didn't have any nightmares."

"Lucky. I still have mine, so I just stopped sleeping."

I looked at him and he looked exhausted. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Look I wanted to talk to you about the kiss."

"Shh." I said pointing at Anne who was sitting by Tom.

Ben nodded then leaned back in his chair. I got up and went to Tom, trying to see if I could find any movement. Other than his steady breathing and rapid eye movement I couldn't se anything. No finger twitches, no head bobbing, nothing. Then I saw his breath quicken and his head moved from side to side. I went back to the front of the bus and I got Ben.

Tom's eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Anne and smiled, "You're still here?" He asked in a gruff voice. She looked up and said yes. Tom turned his gaze over to Ben and I standing a few feet away. He motioned for us "Come here you two." We did as he said. "Ben," he started, his eyes watering, "I'm so glad you're safe. And you too, Ashley. I never thought I would see either one of you again."

The four of us smiled and Matt got up and ran to Tom yelling "Dad!"

Hal was close behind rubbing his eyes and yawning, "'Bout time you woke up old man." We laughed and stood there. With all of us here - Anne, Tom, Hal, Ben, Matt, me, and Lourdes - sleeping in the back of the bus - it felt like a new family was forming. Ben and I looked at each other and smiled. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked towards Hal who was staring at me with a mixed looked of confusion and suspicion then he looked back down at his father. I felt awkward and I slowly left the med bus, hoping no one saw my quick retreat; unfortunately Hal did.

I had gotten about 50 feet away from the bus and was starting to turn a corner when Hal grabbed my arm and asked "What's up with you and Ben?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied, not looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head "Don't play stupid with me Ashley, I know you better than that. I see the way you two talk to each other. He's not that way around anyone else but you." He paused and looked me over "And I see the way he looks at you...and how you look at him." Hal's eyes had a hint of pain in them. "You used to look at me like that, when we were younger. What happened to us?" He took my hands in his.

"We got older Hal. We knew it wouldn't work out and we grew apart."

"I didn't think that we wouldn't work out. Not until now." He dropped my hands and his eyes watered a bit. "I heard you two whispering on the med bus this morning. Did you kiss him? Was that what you two were doing when I came into the tent last night?" He asked softly.

"You weren't asleep on the bus...?"

He was getting angry "Stop avoiding the Goddamn question. Did you kiss him?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and kept my voice steady "Yes."

"Do you love him?'

"I don't know yet."

"Yet?" Hal looked at me with disbelief. "How could you? And with my _little_ _brother_.

"I didn't plan for this to happen."

"When do we ever plan for these things to happen? I never planned to be best friends with a girl in Kindergarten."

"Hal stop." I didn't feel like listening to a speech right now.

"We never planned to have to learn how to survive an alien invasion."

"Hal stop I get it."

"And I never expected to fall in love with you, only to have you fall in love with Ben."

"Just shut up Hal!" I took him off guard by the anger in my voice. "You were never this way with my other boyfriends..." I started.

"But none of them were my brother!" He interrupted.

"And I was _never_ this way with you when you were with your little girlfriends. Not with Rita, not with Karen - and you know I _hate_ Karen with all my heart and soul - and I'm not this way between you and Maggie now. Hell, I'll admit it, I think you and Maggie are _great_ together. I don't butt into your relationships so don't butt into mine!" My eyes started watering "I gave up on the notion that we could be more than friends a long time ago, and you should too."

"I'll never give up." He said. Then his look changed like he was mulling something over. Then he suddenly pulled me close to him and he kissed me.

I didn't like it at all. It was rushed and urgent and nothing like Ben's kiss. Ben's had more passion and was more gentle than this. I pushed Hal away from me and he tripped on a rock and fell backwards. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me.

"I can't believe you. Didn't you listen to a word I said?" I was starting to get angry and annoyed.

"Don't you love me at all anymore?" He said quietly.

"Not in the same way you love me." I said with tears starting to swell up in my eyes. I turned around and stormed off toward the tent. I knew I would have to see Hal again since the whole mason family and I share a tent, but hopefully he had patrol until morning. I wiped my tears and opened the tent flap and saw Ben sitting on my cot.

He got up and smiled "Hey, I've been waiting for you." He saw my distress and his face looked worried "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm, fine." I said trying to look like I was ok.

"C'mon, tell me what happened." He said seriously. He put his arm around my waist and we sat on my cot.

"It's just your stupid brother."

"Hal?"

"Yea. He found out about the kiss and then he hounded me about it. Then he said he loved me, and that he had for a long time..."

"And that's why your sad?"

"That's not the reason. And I'm not sad, I'm angry. I don't know why but I cry when I get angry."

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because right after I told Hal I don't love him the way he loves me, he kissed me." I looked at Ben who's jaw tightened and his fists clenched.

"He kissed you?" He asked slowly.

"Yea."

"What did you do?"

"I pushed him away and he tripped backwards."

Ben relaxed and smiled.

"I just feel so bad, I never wanted to hurt him." I was getting tired so I put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, he's got Maggie now." Then in a barely audible voice he said "And I've got you."

I smiled and we talked about our lives - before the aliens - all night before I fell asleep on Ben's shoulder.

* * *

So, worth the wait right? It seems like Ashley and Ben are getting pretty close. Poor Hal though right? Too bad for Hal because Ashley and Ben are going to keep getting closer together, but that's all I'm giving away! :)


	28. The Bridge

I am so sorry guys that it took so long for me to update, I've just been exhausted lately. But hopefully this long chapter makes up for it (over 1,900 words!) so sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy! :)

* * *

I woke up on the edge of my cot. I was laying on my side and I heard someone's soft snoring behind me. I turned on my back and looked over at Ben, whose arm was wrapped around my waist. He stirred because of my movement then woke up.

"Oh hey." He said. It took him a second to take in his surroundings. "What happened?"

"We fell asleep." I looked towards the empty cots. "Where's Matt and Hal?"

"Matt and the rest of his class had a sleepover and Hal was assigned to patrol all night."

I turned and hugged his warm chest. "What time is it?"

He held me closer "I have no idea, maybe..."

I heard someone come into the tent. "What the Hell?" Hal asked with a confused and painful look on his face. Ben and I sat up and Tom limped in.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Tom asked bewildered.

I swung my legs onto the floor and stood up, embarrassed. "Nothing's going on here, Tom."

"That's not what it looks like." Hal said gesturing to Ben, still sitting on my cot. Ben got up and we both stood there awkwardly.

"Hal it's not what it looks like." I said, walking up to him.

"Oh yea? Then what is it?"

"After our fight I came to the tent and he was here." I gestured to Ben. "And we were talking all night and we fell asleep. That's it."

"That's it?" Tom asked.

"Like hell it is! Your arm was around her!" Hal was getting angry. "Are you trying to get back at me for yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Tom asked.

"Ashley and I got in a fight. But that's not important; Ben stole her heart from me!" Hal answered. Tom looked at me.

Ben stepped in between us and I stepped back, "Just calm down bro, no need to get angry." He said.

"Who are you calling bro?" Hal got in Ben's face. "Brothers don't take each others girls!" Hal pushed Ben back.

Ben regained his footing and looked coldly at Hal and I walked over to Tom. I looked up at him, and he seemed just as worried as me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hal." Ben said in a monotonic voice.

Hal huffed and was starting to turn around, then he lunged at Ben. Ben caught his wrists and twisted them back, making Hal fall to the floor in pain.

"I'm not the same math geek you used to push around." Ben dropped Hal's hand and got down on his level. "Deal with it." He snarled, took me by the arm, and left the tent.

We walked out of the camp and I yanked my arm back. "Ben where are we going?"

He turned around and I saw the anger had left his face. "To get away for a bit." He slid his hand in mine and we kept walking. "I'm on patrol later today, so we won't be able to stay long."

"Stay where?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's where I go when I need to get away and think. I used to go there a lot, then you came back. I've wanted to take you here for a few weeks now." He smiled down at me and I blushed and kept looking forward.

After we were about a mile away from camp we entered a meadow. "Wow." I said quietly. The meadow was covered in green grass, with dandelions, purple honeysuckle, and various unrecognizable flowers spread across it. We walked up to a huge oak tree and I placed a hand on its trunk. "How?" I asked him.

Even though my question was vague, he knew exactly what I was asking. "It seems that even though the aliens want to get rid of mankind, they want to keep nature alive."

I ran my hand across the tree bark "It's so beautiful, everything here is." I turned around and Ben was a few inches away from me. He smiled then leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms over his shoulders and my fingers went through his hair. I broke away from his lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gotta come up for air." I laughed, then I sat with my back against the tree. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. "I've been thinking..." He started, I haven't seen him this nervous before. He took a deep breath "I been thinking that since we've been getting so close, we could get more serious. In a boyfriend-girlfriend type of way. So what do you say?" He smiled a bit.

I smiled too and kissed him again. "Of course." I said after we separated. We stayed under the tree looking at the clouds and enjoying the cool wind.

"Do you hear that?" Ben asked calmly.

"What?" I couldn't hear anything but the low rustle of the leaves.

"I'm surprised you can't hear it. Did you know an advantage of being de-harnessed is the 'Superhuman powers'."

"Like what?"

"Like the strength of a man on steroids..."

_I bet that's why I was able to push Hal down so easily..._ I thought.

"And the ability to see and hear things you couldn't before." He looked at me "Close your eyes and focus on the farthest sound you can hear, and focus on which direction it's coming from."

I did as he said and at first I heard nothing, then the sounds overwhelmed me. I heard the sway of the flowers, the crunching of leaves from ants on the tree, and I heard people at camp. Footsteps, motorcycles, even laughter.

"Wow." I said opening my eyes.

"What did you hear?"

"The flowers, ants, and people in camp; laughter."

Ben smiled. "Isn't it cool?"

"Definitely."

But it was a short-lived paradise; Ben had to scout the bridge. We got up and walked back to camp, hand in hand. Hal and Maggie were talking when we passed them; Maggie smiled at us but Hal scowled. Ben walked me to the tent and kissed me goodbye.

"See you later." I said and he left to group up with the rest of the scouts.

...

It was dark outside and it's been a day and a half since the scouts found the bridge and shot down a Beemer, which unfortunately crashed into the bridge, making it impassable. Good thing for Jamil and his quick thinking, he and a few volunteers made temporary platforms and put them into place a few minutes before we were ready to cross. Ben, Hal, Maggie, and Dai had just came back from blowing up a Beemer antenna that was across the river. Ben and I crossed the bridge and helped put fiber glass on the truck hoods to keep the heat from radiating. Pope and the Berserkers encountered a group of Mechs and skitters, it's only a matter of time until they caught up...

We heard gun shots from the other end of the bridge. "They're here" Ben said gripping his gun. We walked to the middle of the bridge.

"All non-essential personnel get across the bridge!" Weaver ordered.

We helped people across and led the trucks. There was an explosion and Tom came running out of the bus a few seconds later.

"Isn't he supposed to be restrained?" I asked. Yesterday Tom was freaking out, thinking the aliens did something to his mind while he was captive, like he was a sleeper agent. Anne found a parasite in his eye and pulled it out and put it into a jar. Tom didn't trust himself, so he made Weaver put him into restraints.

"We've got a bigger problem right now, we got to get these people safe." Ben said while helping a couple across.

I looked at Tom jump into a truck that was on fire, and he used the mounted gun to try to shoot down the incoming mech. Matt came of the bus with a gun.

"Matt!" I yelled, running to him. A skitter jumped on the truck with Tom and Matt shot him down. Tom smiled at him and gestured for him to run away. I caught up to Matt and ran back with him. We passed Ben, Weaver, and three other men were lifting the med bus from a hole in the bridge. They caught up with us and we waited for any stragglers. We ushered the civilians to the side of the road so the vehicles can line up again. We heard machine gun shots coming from the front of the bridge. There was confused chatter within the group.

"My dad's back there!" Matt yelled. He was about to go running to him, but Hal held him back.

Weaver stepped forward and yelled "Tom get the hell outa there we're gonna blow the bridge!" The gunshots slowed then ceased. Everyone stood there nervously until we saw Tom running towards us with skitters close behind. We called out for hum to hurry up while Weaver was telling Jamil to wait for his signal to press the detonator. Tom was halfway through the bridge then it blew. We looked at Jamil but he wasn't him who pressed the detonator button, it was John Pope.

...

I helped put a fiberglass cover on a truck then I walked to Ben who was doing the same thing I was on the other side of the road.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he sighed. It had only been about 10 minutes since the bridge blew and Tom was...lost. It was hard to accept.

"We're going to look for him, Weaver said so."

He nodded and continued working.

I went over to Hal who was talking to Matt.

I kneeled to his level "Hey Matty. You ready? We gotta get moving soon."

He nodded and I stood and faced Hal. "Look about everything earlier I am _so_ sorry for everything that happened between us. We may not have much time alive, and I don't want to die still mad at you, and vice versa."

He nodded, "You're right. I really do love you Ashley and I don't want to lose you, and I definitely don't want you to be mad at me. So I'll forgive you on one condition: you have to forgive me first."

I agreed and we hugged. When we parted Pope walked up to Hal.

Hal looked pissed, and Pope said, "Uh listen about your old man I just wanted to...you know what he did on the bridge back there. I gotta admit he had some pretty hard bark on him."

Hal nodded then punched Pope on the side of his face. Hal was going to lunge at him, but Dai held him back while he yelled, "You saw a chance to frag him and you took it. You son of a bitch!" People were starting to gather around us.

I went to Hal "Not now, Hal, not here." Hal calmed down and Dai let him go.

I heard Ben, on the other side of the street, point his pistol towards the river and ask, "Who's there?"

Everyone quietly moved toward the river and I heard water sloshing. Then I heard Tom's voice say "Don't shoot Ben. I think once is enough." Ben and I rushed to the edge of the river to help him out. Everyone was cheering until Weaver told us to quiet down. Anne was making sure Tom was ok when Maggie and Anthony rode up. Maggie said they found an airport void of alien activity. Weaver gave the order and we left, leaving the bridge and all the pain behind.

* * *

You all like it? Hopefully so, but I need advice. As my fellow Falling Skies lovers know, in the timeline of the story a very important thing happens with a boy named Jimmy. I want to know whether or not I should make the next chapter about what happened to him. I'm pretty sure I haven't introduced him into the story yet, so it may be a little confusing to people who don't watch Falling Skies (which probably isn't very many). Any opinions of if I should/shouldn't do it or tips on what I should do about it would help me finish the chapter faster. Thanks for any help and thanks for being a faithful reader!


	29. Trust Must be Earned

Sorry for the long wait readers! I haven't had access to a computer for a few weeks, but I'm glad you all stayed with me and I thank you for that. I am going to be more active with my chapters from now on.

* * *

I woke up in my cot. I looked over at the other cots that were occupied by Hal, Tom, and Matt. I was amused by Hal's loud snoring, which was a first. I turned and looked at an awoken Ben, who shared my cot. This had become a regular thing over the past 3 weeks. Things seemed to be getting normal, but others didn't entirely trust us. With my new-found "powers" I could hear what people thought; it was things like "See those razorbacks? Word around camp is they're spies for the Overlords." I knew it wasn't true and I could turn my back on the mean words, but Ben couldn't. He hadn't slept over the past few days, and he's been more distant.

"Good Morning." Ben said dully.

"Good Morning." I said back. "Patrol today?"

"Yea later tonight with Jimmy." Jimmy was Ben's fighting partner, and they were a great duo. I don't know Jimmy that well, but I trust him with Ben's life.

Hal shifted in his cot "Hey could you two love birds keep it down? I'm trying to catch some z's over here." He said grumply.

I chuckled, nothing was better than annoying Hal. Since we put everything else behind us we started becoming friends again. It wasn't the same though, and I don't think it ever will be.

...

"Hit me." Maggie said. I gave her a card. "Aww I bust." she said laying her cards on the table. There wasn't much to do so Maggie, Hal, and I decided to play Blackjack.

"Hit me." Hal said. He smiled and showed his cards "21!"

"How do you keep winning?" I asked while shuffling cards.

"Luck I guess." He answered. "Where's Ben?"

"Patrol with Jimmy." I passed out the cards and we continued playing.

"I'm glad we all get to hang out together." Maggie said.

I nodded "Yea we haven't done that much lately."

"Because you spend all your time with Ben." Hal mumbled under his breath.

"Hal!" Maggie said. "You know it's because we've had patrol almost everyday."

"Whatever. Hit me." he huffed.

"I just might." I said quietly.

Maggie chuckled but Hal apparently didn't hear what I said.

We heard yelling from the entrance of Airport hangar. We ditched our game, grabbed our guns, and headed toward the commotion. We passed by a group of sick coughing, patients as we followed the sounds to the med bus. Tom and Weaver were outside of the bus pacing.

"What's going on?" Hal asked.

"Ben and Jimmy were on patrol..." Tom answered.

"Are they ok?" I interrupted.

"Ben is, but Jimmy, not so much." Tom continued. "We don't know what happened out there but Jimmy has a tree branch stuck in his side."

"Oh my god." Maggie said under her breath.

Ben came down the steps dazed and covered in blood. I was about to go hug him, but then Weaver started talking to him.

"What in hell were you two doing out there, Ben?"

Ben hesitated "Hunting skitters."

Hal shook his head in disappointment and Tom asked "What were you and Jimmy doing hunting skitters, Ben?"

"They put spikes on my back, they killed mom, they killed everyone...I need a reason?"

"Like we don't see enough combat, you have to go looking for it?" Weaver said.

"Till every last one of those things is dead...yes."

There was a few moments of silence. Then Tom spoke up "Ben you should go to the tent to clean up."

"I was gonna go back to Jimmy." he protested.

"Not looking like that. Hal will take you."

"I'll take him." I said. I took Ben by the hand and dragged him to the tent. When we got there he went to get a new pair of clothes and I closed the tent flap.

"What the hell is going on with you?" I asked.

He was taking off his shirt "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms and walked up to him "You've been running off, you haven't been sleeping again, and now you're hunting skitters? Something's wrong."

Ben raised his voice "This isn't easy for me Ashley!"

"What?"

"These spikes. I can feel myself changing because of them, and I know you feel it too."

I nodded "I do Ben. I feel it every time I breathe. My abilities seem to get stronger every day, but I _ignore_ them Ben and you should too."

"I tried, but that only lasts so long! You haven't been connected as long as I have, Ashley. You're still in the first stage of the transformation, it all goes downhill from there."

"No."

"Don't deny it Ashley! You know as well as I do that we can't do anything to stop what's happening to us."

"You're right. But why are you bringing it up now? Does it have something to do with what happened with Jimmy?"

He hesitated then nodded.

"Tell me Ben, let me help you with whatever it is going on."

I sat on the cot and he sat next to me.

He took a deep breath "When I was in the woods with Jimmy, we attacked some skitters. Two of them died but the last one didn't. He knocked me down and Jimmy charged at him. Then he threw Jimmy against a tree, that's when the branch got in his side. I got my knife and I was going to stab it...then...then..."

"Then what?"

"Then he spoke to me through my spikes."

"What did it say to you?"

"He said 'It's nice to meet you Ben, I've been looking for you for some time now. I'm sorry about your friend, but we need to meet soon. It can change the whole course of this fight.'" He paused, "Then he told me to bring you with me."

I couldn't speak, I was trying to piece it all together. "Why does it want to speak to us? Why now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should meet up with him."

"That does _not_ sound like a good idea Ben. What if it's a trap? What if he's just using us to find the 2nd Mass.?"

He leaned in "You weren't there Ashley, you didn't hear the sincerity in his voice. I don't know what he's talking about, but I think we _need_ to see him."

I got up and paced the area. "Ben why do you make this so hard for me? I trust you, but not a skitter. You said it yourself they killed your mom, they took you, and that skitter your trying to meet with killed Jimmy!" I sat back down. "If you trust him I'll go, but as _soon_ as something seems off, we're leaving ok?"

Ben nodded then I left the tent while he finished changing. When he came out he told me the details of when and where we were going to meet up with the skitter.

...

Ben and I stood in the cold dark by the cross that stuck out of the park's ground. It was hard to believe that we buried Jimmy a few hours ago. Ben still wouldn't talk about it, I think he just wanted to forget about it and move on.

"When will we be here?" I asked.

"Soon. Be patient." After a few minutes Ben looked to his left and I followed his gaze. A skitter came into view, but it looked different from the others. This one's face was red on one side, like it had gotten burned.

"Is this him?" I whispered to Ben. But then I felt the skitter connect to me through my spikes.

_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ashley."_ The skitter said into my mind.

I was speechless, so I spoke through my mind. "Um hello. What is this all about?"

_"I am sorry to have to speak to you under these circumstances, but it was more important than either of you can imagine. It may be hard to believe but I am part or a rebellion to overthrow the overlords."_

"Who are the overlords?"

_"Simply speaking, they are what your resistance refers to as 'Fish heads'. You encountered one when you were taken aboard their ship.__"_

I remembered seeing that overlord three months ago.

Then I heard Ben think "A rebellion? How?"

_"Some of us have been able to resist the effects of the harness, like how your resistance has taken off the children's harnesses. We have been fighting the overlords for hundreds of years, but unfortunately we have gotten_ nowhere."

"What does this have to do with us?" I thought.

_"I have seen how your people fight, even after you were almost wiped out. Your perseverance is exactly what we need to win the fight. What I'm trying to say is, I believe that if the 2nd Mass. and my resistance combine in the fight...we will be unstoppable against the overlords."_

This time I spoke out loud "This is crazy! How o you expect us to believe you? What proof do you have?"

_"The only proof I have is the words I speak and the battles my resistance fights."_

"Battles?"

_"Yes. We have been preparing for an ambush with the enemy skitters and mechs in a few days. If you chooses to you can join in our fight and see for yourself that our ties to the overlords have been broken."_

"How do I know that you haven't set up a fake fight to trick us?"

He paused _"All I can say is that is not our intention. I am true to my word and it is up to you to believe me or not.__"_

"I believe you" Ben spoke up. I looked at him in disbelief. He whispered to me "Ashley, you know I hate the skitters more than anyone. If I can put aside that hate to take a chance and believe him than I think you should too."

I looked into Ben's eyes and saw a spark of enthusiasm that I hadn't seen from him in over three months.

"Ugh fine!" I looked at the Red-eyed skitter. "I'll go and fight, but if I think that for _one_ second that what you're saying isn't true...I will make sure that you won't get out alive."

He nodded _"That is fair."_

With that we parted ways and Ben and I walked back to camp, making sure we weren't followed. We quietly made plans on how to sneak out of camp and join the resistance's fight.


	30. It's an Unfair Fight

Yaaay new chapter! lol. But on a serious note, I'm so glad all of you have kept reading through all these chapters and I can't believe I'm on chapter 30! From my reviews I can see that you really like it, and that's what keeps me writing each chapter. :) And just like I did this yesterday, if someone asks in the review section when the next chapter will be up, I'll answer it in the review section ASAP.

* * *

"Let's play a game." I said. It was getting boring walking to the rendezvous point, and the thrill of sneaking out of camp wore off.

"What do you want to play?" Ben asked.

"Would you rather?"

"Ok. I'll go first. Would you rather live on an island full of snakes or a cage full of lions?" He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Hmmm. Snakes."

"Why?"

"Well, I'd just stay on my side of the island, and they'd stay on theirs. Plus I'd have a better chance than a cage." I shrugged.

"Smart girl. Ok your turn."

"Would you rather be tall and fat or short and well-built?"

"Oh a good one. Um, Tall and fat." he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can always lose weight, but it would be impossible to get taller."

"Smart boy." We continued our game for a few more minutes before we got bored again.

We walked in silence before I asked "What will it be like?"

"What?"

"The battle. I've never been in one before."

He paused in thought "It's not that bad after you get used to it."

"So you're saying you're used to it?"

"You've missed a lot of battles in the three months you were gone Ashley, it changes you." He saw how scared I was getting then he put his arm around my waist and brought me close to him. "It'll be alright babe, I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed me on my head.

I relaxed "Thanks." Then I chuckled.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what Tom or Weaver would say if I told them that I was getting scared before battle." Then in my best Weaver voice "Now look here, Ashley. I don't want to see you shaking in your boots out there, so suck it up and mount up!"

Ben laughed at my bad attempt, "And my dad would tell you a history lesson."

I smiled, "Oh Tom's many lessons and poems."

"I remember his favorite battle poem, High Flight by John Maggie." Ben started. "I think it went:

Oh, I have slipped the surly bonds of earth,

And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;

Sunwards I've climbed and joined the tumbling mirth

Of sun-split clouds - and done a thousand things

You have not dreamed of - wheeled and soared and swung

High in the sunlit silence. Hovering there,

I've chased the shouting wind along and flung

My eager craft through footless halls of air,

Up, up the long delirious burning blue

I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace,

Where never lark, or even eagle, flew;

And, while with silent, lifting mind I've trod

The high untrespassed sanctity of space..."

"Put out my hand, and touched the face of God." I said, finishing the poem before he got the chance. "You think you're the only one Tom told that poem to?"

Ben nodded impressed.

...

We finally made it to the rendezvous point, where Red-eye met us. He led us to a ruined building nearby, where the rest of the fighters were waiting.

"Wow there are a lot of skitters here." I whispered to Ben. In the big room there were about 20 skitters and 13 skitters were sleeping on the ceiling, all wearing war paint. We bobbed and weaved through the alien crowd and I recognized someone. I made my own path and went up to him.

"Rick?" I asked.

The boy turned around and smiled "Nice to see you again Dr."

"I'm not the Dr. anymore, and it's great to see you again. I thought...well everyone thought you died. Anne said that one day you disappeared."

"I assure you I'm not dead, I was called to the resistance. I would've brought Ben with me, but the leader said he wasn't ready."

"So you're saying he's ready now?"

"Yes. And so are you."

I couldn't say anything more, so I nodded and went back to following Red-eye and Ben.

Red-eye jumped on a high table while we all waited. I felt him connect to my spikes, and I heard his pre-battle speech.

_"I hope you are all ready for the first of many battles on this area of the continent, and if we play our cards right, we will reign victorious! I advise you to remember all the bad the Espheni have done; to your families, to our homes,"_ He paused and looked down at Ben and I _"To our children. We must fight our oppressors until they are no more! If that means dying for our freedom then so be it! And most importantly...we will not give up."_ He finished.

Ben and Rick clapped while the skitters held up their hands and let out a sound that sounded like a whale being stabbed in the throat. Red-eye and I caught each others eyes and I nodded and clapped.

Ben leaned in and whispered "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The skitters started to exit out of the building and Ben, Rick, and I followed flank. I was surprised by how silently the skitters were able to move.

We stopped and I turned to Ben, "What's wrong?"

"Listen. Use the effects of the harness to your advantage." I did as he said and listened. I heard loud footsteps then screeching. _Mechs,_ I thought. I saw the skitters brace themselves and we did the same. I cocked my gun and waited. Time slowed as the seconds ticked by. Finally we charged towards the mechs and the rebels brought them down before they even knew what to do. Then more mechs and skitters came out of buildings and attacked us. I shot down a few, but there were too many. Ben and I ran in opposite directions for cover. I got behind and overturned car and I shot a mech with little success.

"I wish I had some mech bullets right now!" I said to myself. I reloaded my clip then went back up to shoot again. The mech locked it's blue targeting lights on me and I ducked, but it shot a missile and it struck in front of me. My head hit the back of the car door and I blacked out.

...

I felt an intense pain in my arm. I woke up and screamed. I saw Tom hold my shoulder down and Anne pulling metal out of it.

"Anne the isoflurane is wearing off!" Tom yelled.

"I'm almost done. Just. One. More. Second." She pulled out the final piece of shrapnel and I felt tears streaming down my face.

"It's all aver Ashley." I heard Hal say. He stood next to me and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked as Anne started to clean my wounds. I winced.

"Who's the big baby now?" I heard a boy's voice say.

"Iain?" I couldn't believe it. Anne told me he was captured by skitters after Fitchburg.

He walked up next to me. I stuttered "B-but how?"

"They found me picking up the ruble of some skitter-on-skitter fight. They brought me back here and deharnessed me." He answered.

"It was the same skitter-on-skitter fight we found you and Rick at." Hal told me.

"You have Rick? Where's Ben?" I panicked.

"So Ben was there too?" Tom asked. I nodded. Then he asked "Why were you three there in the first place? And what the hell happened out there?"

"It's too complicated to answer now, but we need to find Ben."

"Rick's getting ready to go look for him now."

"I'm going." I started to get out of the operating bed.

"No you're not." Anne said giving me pain killers.

I took them, "Anne I need to do this, and you're not going to stop me."

I got up "Iain can you come with me I've got to talk to you." We followed the search party, far enough behind so no one else could hear me. I told Iain what Red-eye told Ben and I that night at the park. At first he didn't say anything, then he shook his head.

"How do you expect me to react to this Ashley?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping you'll be on board with this."

"On board with this?" He looked dumbfounded. "How can you believe a thing _any_ skitter says?"

"I know, I was skeptical too. But this may be the only chance we have right now to win."

"You know that I want to win Ashley, but not like this!"

"Iain at least think about it please! We need more deharnessed kids, like you, who can fight and speak for the skitters."

"I'm not speaking for anyone..."

"Then just fight."

Iain looked at me "Just fight?" He looked conflicted. "Maybe. How about this: the next time you meet up with this Red-eye or whenever you have a next fight, I'll tag along with you."

I smiled. This was my first recruitment, it was exciting.

"Are we close?" Tom asks Rick.

"His spikes are glowing" Hal noticed.

I felt my spikes glow and I looked at Iain.

"What's happening?" Iain looked scared.

"It's ok, don't freak out." I said reassuring him. "We're being connected with Ben and Red-eye." Every step we felt closer connected, until we were at the entrance of a small, run down, indoor parking lot. I looked over to Iain, who looked more relaxed the more we got inside.

Ben came out from behind a column and pointed a gun at us. Tom, Weaver, Boon, Hal, and Iain put up their guns. I looked at Iain and he put his gun down.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, his voice scared and he stuttered.

"Ben, I brought them here, he needs their help." Rick said taking a step toward him.

Boon took a step forward and Ben pointed his gun at him "I'm not letting you hurt him!"

"Who Ben?" Tom asked. We heard the movement of rocks and Red-eye came into sight.

Tom pointed his gun at Red-eye "That's the skitter that tortured me on the ship! Boon take him out!"

"No! Please Dad he needs help!" Ben pleaded "If you don't help him he's dead..he's dead."

"Boon, take this skitter to Hell where it belongs." Weaver commanded.

"Gladly." Boon smiled.

Ben backed up and was at the skitter's feet begging his Dad to not kill him. I felt a strong sense of protection over them both, so I ran past everyone and stood in front of Ben and Red-eye. "Tom stop this."

Tom told Boon to stop and looked at me. "Ashley what is going on?"

I kept my voice steady but low "It's complicated, and it's probably better to let him tell you," I said gesturing to the skitter, "But he can't do that if he's dead, Tom."

Tom thought for a few seconds then commanded Boon and Hal to help Red-eye to the truck around the side of the building.

"Tom what are you doing?" Weaver questioned.

"If they're telling the truth..." he paused, "If the skitter is telling the truth, who knows how much information we can get out of him."

"And if he's lying?"

"We'll send him to Hell, like you said." Everyone left and Ben, Rick, Iain, and I rode in the back of the truck with Red-eye.

I recently learned how to connect with skitters and deharnessed kids, so I did that now with Red-eye.

"Does it hurt?" I telepathically asked him.

_"Yes, but I'll be fine, I'm sure of it. But you and Ben must convince Tom of the rebellion. If not...we will surely lose. We will have more battles like today, and we have no chance without the resistance."_

"They have mechs and the technology that you can't get to. It's not fair."

_"No one ever said it was going to be fair.__"_


End file.
